Nistanya Akatsuki
by fahrfahr
Summary: Di chapter 11, Pein akan berubah wujud dengan tubuh tanpa pierching, lalu dichapter ini akan diceritakan awal mula geng Akatsuki terbentuk, dan akan muncul lider Akatsuki yang terdahulu (?), dan bakalan ada OC baru lagi xD ... Penasaran lanjutannya? Cekidot. RnR ! :D (FF AKATSUKI X OC)
1. Awal

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 1)**

"**Awal"**

**By NanRika**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy (mungkin)**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, atau bla bla bla**

.

.

.

Kagak tao mau bilang apa lagi =_=b Tapi, Happy Reading!  
.

.

.

* * *

Disuatu markas yang pantas disebut goa yang ditinggali oleh anggota Akatsuki yang nista. Tiba-tiba, seorang si lider nan cakep (baca: kagak cakep) langsung berteriak ...

"P-A-G-I !" teriak seorang rambut duren berwarna jingga yang penuh pierching di muka serta di seluruh tubuh, termasuk –caw haw– (?) yaitu Pein.

"Berisik amat lu!" ucap seorang yang habis mimpiin otouto yang tercintahhh, Itachi.

"Iya, nih. Masih jam 3 pagi pula! Mau nge sahur lu?!" siapa lagi kalau bukan si kolektor boneka barbie, SasoriCiyutttNanImoetttBoanget *Sasori: Woy! Nama facebook gue tuh!*

"Jam 3, jam 3 ... Sekarang baru jam 6, katarak boncel! Mata elu dimana sih?! Atau elu terlalu kepedekan sampe-sampe gak bisa lihat jam?" Pein langsung tepok jidat. *Maklum! Mungkin matanya Sasori masih molor xD*

"Hah? Boncel? Kata elu?! Daripada elu! Kapanpun, dimanapun, apapun, otak bokep! Gak ada hausnya!" tiba-tiba Sasori langsung semangat untuk balas penghinaan/? ke Pein.

"Hohoho~~! Emang, sih, gue otak bokep *ngaku cie* tapi asal yayang Konan kagak tau. Hohohoho~~!" tawa Pein membuat semua pada ilfeel *termasuk Author XD*

"Siapa bilang gue kagak tau, hah?!" tiba-tiba, dibelakang Pein muncul perempuan yang terkenal galaknya dengan aura neraka, Konan.

"Ah, eng ... yayang Konan~ udah bangun, yah~ Sini, aku masakkin sarapan untuk yayang Konan~" tiba-tiba Pein langsung berubah menjadi 'gadis kecil' yang kawaii~~ (?)

"Erghh ... kamu tuh yah! Pagi-pagi dah cari ribut dan bikin orang pusing 7 keliling! Gara-gara teriakan kamu, tuh! Gue terbangun dari mimpi indah gue! Udah enak-enakan mimpi, malah elu hancurin mimpi indah gue! Dan ... bla bla bla ..." Konan masih ceramahin Pein panjang lebar tentang mimpi indah Konan yang telah hancur oleh teriakan Pein.

* * *

_Author: Yang sabar yah, Pein! _

_Pein: Sabar, apaan! Gara-gara elu buat fanfic ini, gue langsung diceramahin panjang lebar sama yayang Konan -_-_

_Author: Makanya, Pein! jangan jadi lider yang nista XD  
_

* * *

**MARI KITA SKIP TIME XD**

Pada siang hari, semua anggota Akatsuki melakukan aktivitas yang bisa dibilang kurang waras. Contohnya yeh. Pein yang lagi nonton bo–caw haw–, Konan yang lagi buat origami yang kagak jadi-jadi, Itachi yang lagi ngasih krim anti-keriput, Kisame yang lagi curhat sama ikan piranha (?), Deidara yang lagi buat sesuatu dari tanah liat, Sasori yang lagi sik asik main boneka barbie tercintahnya, Hidan yang lagi ritual kagak jelas -_-, Kakuzu yang daritadi mulutnya ngitung duit terus, Tobi yang lagi ngemut 3 lollipop dalam 1 mulut *buset dah* , dan terakhir Zetsu lagi berfotosintesis di luar markas (baca: goa) Akatsuki. Gimana, readers? Kurang waras kan?

.

.

"Hoammm~! Film bo–caw haw– nya ngebosenin dah!" Pein langsung mematikan laptopnya yang ia sering gunakan untuk nonton film 'kotor' lalu keluar dari kamar. Dan ...

'_Naudzubillahmindzalik ... kenapa para bawahanku melakukan hal kurang waras?! Gue benar-benar nyesel salah milih anggota ... hiks!' _bantin Pein sambil memerhatikan semua aktivitas para anggota Akatsuki. *tapi Pein juga melakukan yang kurang pantas di lakukan oleh anak kecil =_=b*

.

.

.

"Oi, Pein! Daritadi elu berdiri disini selama 1 jam! Kaki elu gak haus tuh?" tanya Hidan yang baru selesai dari ritual DJ.

'_Hah? Selama 1 jam?'_

'_Biasa keleus!'_

'_...'_

'_Tunggu dulu ...'_

'_1 jam?'_

'_1 JAM ELU KATE?!'_

'_PANTESAN DARITADI KAKI GUE PEGEL BUANGET!'_

"Hidan ..."

"Opo teh?"

"Elu kenapa sadarin gue?"

"Meneketehe! Gue aja barusan selesai ritual DJ tersayang!"

"Hidan ..."

"Ape lagi?"

"Kaki gue pegel. Pijitin dong."

"..."

"WANI PIRO?!" ternyata Hidan mengikuti jejak Kakuzu. *sejak kapan Hidan mengikuti jejak Kakuzu?! Kalau di ikutin, dah pasti jadi kejadian akatsuki ke 50*

* * *

**SKIP TIME ~~~**

"S-Senpai ..."

"Apa, un?" balas seorang banci kuning eh banci blonde *apa bedanya?!* yang bernama DE-I-DA-RA *kagak usah dieja keleus!*

"Senpai, beliin lollipop dong ..." nah! Kalau yang ini, seorang yang ngaku anak baik padahal nyatanya anak autis yang bernama TO-BI.

"Minta sama Kakuzu, un!" ujar Deidara yang masih sibuk membuat sesuatu dari tanah liat.

"Tobi dilarang ganggu Kakuzu-senpai ... yah, Deidara-senpai? Beliin, dong~" Tobi langsung puppy eyes kepada Deidara. Walaupun, puppy eyesnya tidak terlihat karena ditutupin oleh topeng.

"Hhh ... kamu tidak tau, aku ini sedang apa, un?! Aku sibuk, Tobi! Sibuk, un!"

"..." tubuh Tobi mulai bergetar seakan-akan mau marah. *Oh tidak ... bukan saatnya di mangekyou sharingan, kan? XD*

"HUWEEEEE! DEIDARA-SENPAI PELIT! SEMUANYA JUGA PELIT! HUWEEEEEE!" oh ternyata oh pemirsa. Ternyata Tobi bukan marah malainkan menangis =_=

"ADOH TOBI! DIEM! UN!" teriak Deidara. Teriakan Tobi membuat semua kaca pada pecah dan terdengar sampai ke ujung dunia *dunia punya ujung kah?*

"BELIIN LOLLIPOP KALAU GAK ... TOBI AMATERASU TANAH LIAT MILIK DEIDARA-SENPAI !" teriak Tobi. Tobi gak kalah juga sama Itachi meng-amaterasu XD

"Iye, iye, iye, un!" karena tidak tahan dari teriakan Tobi dan terpaksa, Deidara langsung beliin lollipop untuk Tobi

_Deidara: Sialan tuh anak -_- lama-lama gue masukkin tanah liat ke mulutnya, un!_

_Author: Hahaha ... rasain XD puk puk puk untuk Dei! _

_Deidara: Hiks ... sial betul gue T_T_

* * *

**KITA BERALIH KE ITACHI-KISAME ! XD**

"Kamvret nih krim. Udah di taruhkan ke keriput gue, bukannya malah ilang! Malah tambah panjang keriput gue!" ujar Itachi yang daritadi didepan cermin.

"Keriput elu itu takdir, Chi! Jadi, wajar kalau kagak bisa diilangin sama krim anti-keriput elu," balas Kisame yang daritadi disebelah Itachi dengan setianya *cie setia cie*

"Kagak mungkin! Waktu bayi, gue kagak punya keriput! Pas gue SD, dah muncul keriput di muka gue!" nyatanya waktu bayi dah punya keriput XD

"Itu karena elu sok tampan, Chi! Kalah sama adek elu, si Sasuke Pantat Ayam!"

"Gue memang tampan dari sononya, Kis! Daripada elu ikan hiu jadi-jadian. Plus tampang elu hancur buanget! Lagian, tampang gue sama my lopely otouto tuh sama! Sama-sama tampan!"

"Tapi, adek elu punya banyak fans daripada elu,

"FANS GUE BANYAK JUGA KELEUS! JANGAN BEDAIN GUE SAMA MY LOLEPY OTOUTO! GUE SAMA MY OTOUTO ITU SAMA!" Itachi langsung berteriak di telinga Kisame. Itachi gak tahan di bedain sama Otouto tercintahnya.

"Sama, ndasmu!" ujar Kisame.

"Ajak ribut lu, yeh?!"

"Kalau iye kenape hah?!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Ayo!" Kisame langsung siapin samehadanya. Sedangkan, Itachi langsung aktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

"1 ..."

"2 ..."

"3 ...!"

"SU—"

"SUIT!"

"GUE MENANG! GUE MENANG!" girang Itachi sambil lompa-lompat gaje *asem, kirain mau bertempur beneran! Nyatanya suit! -_-*

"Curang lu!"

"Curang, ndasmu! Yang penting gue M-E-N-A-N-G! Bwahahaha~~!" Itachi langsung ketawa cemprengnya. Kisame mendadak ilfeel mendengar tawa Itachi.

'_Ketawanya mirip nenek lampir! Ih, kabur ah!' _Kisame langsung keluar dari kamar lalu meninggalkan Itachi sendiri. Itachi masih asik ketawa-ketiwi (?)

1 menit ...

5 menit ...

30 menit ...

1 jam ...

5 bulan ...

1 abad ... (?)

*Keburu tua woy!*

Itachi telah menyelesaikan ketawanya lalu sadar bahwa Kisame telah hilang lenyap ...

"Beh! Kisame kemane?!" Itachi langsung melirik ke jam dinding.

"BUSET DAH! DARITADI GUE KETAWA SELAMA 3 JAM?!" Itachi langsung kaget dan mendadak mati eh maksudnya pingsan di tempat.

* * *

_Author: Innalillahiwainnailaihirojiun ... telah berpulang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi karena telah sadar dari ketawanya selama 3 jam ... turut berduka cita pemirsa ..._

_Itachi: GUE BELUM MATI AUTHOR KAMVRET!_

_Author: ASTAGFIRLLAHALADZIM! ADA ROHNYA ITACHI! AMPUNI DOSA GUE YA ALLAH!_

_Itachi: Dibilang gue belum mati -_- minta di susano'o kali nih ye_

_Author: Oh, belum mati toh? Bilang daritadi kek!_

_Itachi: GUE UDAH BILANG DARITADI, AUTHOR! TELINGA LU KELEUS YANG BUDEG'!_

_Author: OH! Kirain tadi elu rohnya XD _

_Itachi: ... udah gue nyerah dah T_T_

* * *

**TBC !**

Author: Nah, sekian dari chapter 1 ^^

PeinDeidaraItachi: Gue benar-benar nista di chapter ini ... hiks

Author: Sian, ye XD Pukpukpuk~~ Yup, makasih telah baca. Maaf jika amburegul, typo(s), gak sesuai eyd, hancur, terlalu pendek, abal-abal, garing, gak lucu, Sekali lagi maaf yah! Dan, mohon RnR  
yah! :)

**ENJOY!**


	2. Murid Baru

Author: Halo readers! Di chap ini author menambahkan genre school-life. Di chap ini bakalan ada OC buatan Author. Jadi, chap 1 itu sebenarnya persiapan sebelum masuk sekolah gitu. Cuman ini author kasih tau. Thx!

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 2)**

"**Murid baru!"**

**By NanRika**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy (mungkin) &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla**

.

.

.

_**Kring ... Kring ... Kring ...**_

Jam weker berbunyi dan jarum pendek menunjukkan jam 5. Semua anggota Akatsuki bangun dan langsung bersiap diri untuk ke sekolah.

"Sarapan dah siap nih!" teriak seorang perempuan yang hanya ada satu di Akatsuki, Konan. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada duduk.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" kompak Akatsuki lalu sarapan berjamaah (?)

"Oh iye, yeh! Katanya, hari ini bakalan ada siswa cewek baru di sekolah. Semoga cewek bohay deh!" Pein membuka pembicaraan dan tiba-tiba ada yang memukul kepala Pein. "Aduh!"

"Pein ...!" ujar Konan dengan background aura hitam.

"Eh, yayang Konan~ Tadi bercanda kok~! Suer deh~!"

"Iya, iyah. Lain kali jangan begitu!"

"Baik!" senyum Pein yang membahana *Author &amp; Akatsuki (minus Pein) muntah 7 hari 7 malam*

"Yang gue harap sih, semoga jodoh gue!" ujar Kisame.

"Kagak mungkin, Kis! Dari tampang elu yang hancur mana mungkin dapat jodoh! Kalo elu dapat jodoh, palingan sama ikan peliharaan elu!" ejek Itachi.

"Elu juga keleus, Chi! Dari keriput elu mana mungkin dapat jodoh nanti! Kalau dapat jodoh, paling cewek keriputan!" ejek balik Kisame.

"Apa elu kate?!"

"Kenapa? MASBULO?!"

"Iya kenape?!"

"BLABLABLA !" dan pertengkaran Itachi-Kisame masih berlanjut.

"Itachi-senpai sama Kisame-senpai selalu ribut yah. Iya, kan, Dei-senpai?" ucap Tobi sambil dekat-dekat dengan Deidara.

"Apaan, sih, lu, Tobi! Jangan deket-deket dengan gue, un! Najis, un!" sinis Deidara.

"Elu juga, Tob, selalu cari ribut!" tambah Sasori sambil memakan roti panggangnya.

"Tobi gak cari ribut, kok, senpai! Tobi, kan, anak baik!" ucap Tobi dengan PD-nya.

"Tapi, nyatanya anak autis!" ujar Zetsu.

"TOBI ITU ANAK BAIK !" teriakan Tobi membuat semua telinga anggota Akatsuki (minus Tobi) pada mau budeg'

"Sudah! Cepetan makanannya! Sudah jam 06.30 !" ucap Konan yang telah selesai sarapan *wih, cepet banget!*

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung cepet-cepet sarapan.

**DI SEKOLAH ...**

Sebuah sekolah yang bernama 'Konoha High School' yang terletak di Kota Konoha. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah para Akatsuki. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, serta Kakuzu berada di kelas 2 SMU. Sedangkan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, &amp; Zetsu berada di kelas 1 SMU.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" ucap Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah Konoha High School memasuki kelas 2 SMU.

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan siswi baru. Baiklah, nak, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" Tsunade mempersilahkan 2 cewek.

"N-Namaku .. F-Fujiwara ... S-Shina...! S-salam ... k-kenal ..." gugup gadis kacamata berambut model two ponytails berwarna cokelat tua. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku yang seakan-akan mau menutup mukanya yang malu. *beh, jangan-jangan dia kutubuku!*

"Aku adalah Alexander Nana! Aku sebenarnya seorang putri bangsawan!" ujar gadis bohay bin sekseh (?) dengan berambut gelombang sepinggang berwarna pirang. Dari namanya, mungkin dia 'jepang-amerika'

'_Gak nanya kalau elu putri bangsawan.' _semua murid pada sweatdrop dan bantin berjamaah. *emang ada? :v*

"Kis! Tuh cewek yang bernama Fujiwara Shina manis ye! Tapi, sayang dia kek culun ..." ujar Itachi yang sedikit terpesona melihat gadis yang bernama Fujiwara Shina.

"Haha! Daripada itu, bending si cewek sekseh itu, Chi! Sekseh amat!" Kisame ikut terpesona melihat Alexander Nana.

Hampir semua laki-laki di kelas pada terpesona melihat siswi baru tersebut. Sedangkan, sebagian ada perempuan terpesona. Sebagian juga ada perempuan yang risih melihat Shina &amp; Nana.

**KELAS 1 SMU**

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 siswi cakep! Nak, yok, diperkenalkan dirinya!" ujar Jiraiya sambil mempersilahkan kepada 4 siswi.

"Namaku Miyazaki Honoka. Salam kenal." ujar gadis berambut pendek tepat diatas bahu berwarna perak tetapi rambutnya cukup tebal. Cara bicaranya hampir seperti robot.

"Yosh! Namaku adalah Ishikawa Erika! Panggil saja Erika! Salken, yah!" ucap gadis #SEMANGAT45 (?) dengan rambut model medium-long wavy berwarna biru. Kalau dari tampangnya, pasti seperti Rock Lee XD

"Ehm ... Selamat pagi, semuanya~! Namaku Yamashita Miyu~! S-Salam kenal, yah–nyan~!" NAH! Kalau ini adalah gadis paling terkawaii dan moe dari semua cewek yang berada di kelas. Rambutnya model fuwa lon loose curl berwarna pink. Dari tampangnya, julukan yang pantas untuk dia adalah 'Cutie Loli'

"Shimizu Aira." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. 3 kata untuk gadis berambut lurus-panjang berwarna hitam ini. Cuek bener nih cewek!

"Nah, Honoka, Erika, Miyu, serta Aira silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kosong!" ujar Jiraiya

"Baik," kompak HonoErikMiAira lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Dei! Cewek yang bernama Honoka manis ye! Mirip boneka pula!" Sasori terpesona melihat Honoka.

"Kalau menurut gue, yang menurut gue keren tuh si Erika, un! Kece, un!" Deidara tak kalah terpesona.

"Zetsu-senpai! Miyu-chan itu lucu banget yah!" ternyata si autis Tobi ikut terpesona juga XD

"Yang lucu tuh si Aira, Tobi!" ujar Zetsu yang daritadi matanya melihat Aira terus.

Suasana kelas ini hampir sama dengan kelas 2 tadi. Ada sebagian yang terpesona, ada juga sebagian yang risih sampai-sampai ada yang ingin membunuhnya (?) *tak pantas ditiru nih!*

Begitulah suasana kelas, jika ada siswi baru yang cakep.

_**Crett ... Crott ... Crett ... Crott ...**_

Suara bel bertanda istirahat telah bunyi. *kok suara belnya kek –caw haw– :v*

"Hai, Shina!" sapa Konan kepada Shina yang daritadi sibuk baca buku.

"HUAH!" kaget Shina. Konan sweatdrop.

"K-Ke .. napa dengan dirimu, S-Shina ...?" heran Konan melihat tingkahnya Hana.

"Hahaha! Maklum saja dengan sikapnya. Dia memang begitu, kok," ujar Nana yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Konan.

Hana menutup mukanya dengan bukunya lagi.

"Sudah, ah. Mau ke kantin. Jaa~" Nana melambaikan tangan kepada Shina &amp; Konan lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Shi! Kagak usah nutup muka pake buku segala!" ucap Konan sambil memegang kepala Shina *sumpah kek Ibu-Anak -_-*

"Umm, hn" Shina mengangguk lalu bukunya disimpan diatas meja *mau dimana lagi?! Masa di jonggol?!*

"Oh, iya. Namaku Konan! Salam kenal, yah! Sekalian kita ke kantin, yuk!" Konan memperkenalkan dirinya lalu menarik tangan Shina.

"T-Tunggu dulu!" Shina langsung mengambil bukunya yang tadi dia simpan diatas meja. *lah baru beberapa detik disimpan dah ambil lagi -_-*

Konan &amp; Shina langsung menuju ke kantin

**DI KANTIN**

"Hhh ..." desah seorang perempuan moe, Miyu.

"Kenapa denganmu Miyu-chan? Ayo, semangat lah!" tanya perempuan #SEMANGAT45, Erika.

"Miyu masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah ini–nyan ..." ujar Miyu yang masih terlihat lesu.

"Kau kan masih 1 hari sekolah." balas Aira sambil meneguk sebuah teh hijau yang tadi ia pesan.

"Tapi, saat Miyu pindah sekolah pas SMP, Miyu cepat terbiasa lho–nyan!" Miyu memasang muka IMOETnya lagi *lebay lu author -_-*. Lalu laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung pingsan terpesona. *seimut itu kah mukanya Miyu?!*

"Hoi, cewek-cewek! Gimana kabar dengan kelas baru kalian?" tiba-tiba Nana langsung menghampiri meja Miyu, Erika, &amp; Aira. Nana langsung duduk.

"Biasa." singkat Aira.

"Tentu, semuanya pade SEMANGAT45!" semangat Erika.

"Miyu belum terbiasa–nyan ..." lesu Miyu.

"Ahaha! Oh iye, mana si Honoka? Gak bareng?" tanya Nana.

"Tau, tuh, si Honoka! Lagi bareng sama cowok yang mirip banci kuning." Erika langsung melipat tangannya dibawah dada.

"Si Shina mane? Kagak muncul dengan elu," lanjut Erika.

"Dia lagi sama teman barunya." balas Nana.

Tiba-tiba, muncul Konan &amp; Shina menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, kalian ye para siswi baru," ujar Konan. Mereka pada mengangguk kompak.

"Bisa gabung, kagak?" tanya Konan. "Bisa, bisa," lalu Konan &amp; Shina duduk.

"Nama kalian siapa? Nama gue Konan."

"Ishikawa Erika!"

"Y-Yamashita Miyu ... –nyan ..."

"Shimizu Aira."

"Beh! Nama elu semua pada bagus-bagus! Plus orangnya cantik!" puji Konan yang mulai terpesona. Semuanya hanya pada senyum (minus Shina &amp; Aira).

"Oh, iya. Katanya elu semua punya geng yah?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Yup! Nama geng kami 'Cutie Girls'! Sebenarnya, masih ada 1 orang. Namanya Miyazaki Honoka. Mirip boneka. Tapi, dia belum datang kesini." balas Nana dengan ramah.

"Oh ... gue punya geng juga tapi ... isinya nista semua! Kecuali gue dong," ujar Konan dengan Pe to be De (?)

"Namanya AKATSUKI. Ada Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, dan gue tentunya! Dan, elo tau, kan? Gue cuman sendiri perempuan di Akatsuki! Miris tau gak! Dan ..."

"Dan ... tetapi, mereka sahabat-sahabat gue yang sangat setia. Udah berbagai pengalaman dah telah kami lewati! Pokoknya mereka itu setia dan seru, lah!"

Shina, Erika, Nana, Miyu, serta Aira pada hening mendengar dari Konan. Mereka pada sedikit cengo dengan cantiknya (?).

"LU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT, KONAN!"

"IYA, KONAN!"

"PASTI MEREKA TAMPAN KAN–NYAN?!"

"..." hening seketika.

"Miyu,"

"Yah? Ada apa Konan-chan?"

"Mereka ... itu ... tidak ... tampan ... melainkan ..." Konan berhenti sejenak lalu memegang kedua bahu Miyu.

"Melainkan apa–nyan?" Miyu mulai penasaran.

"Melainkan ..."

"Sinting ... Gila ... Miring ... Elu pasti merasa miris kalo lu bersama mereka. Miris! Pake 'BUANGET!'"

Miyu mulai cengo.

XD

_**NOTE: CAW HAW = SENSOR (DIAMBIL DARI SUARA BURUNG :v)**_

**TBC !**

Author: Nah~ Sekian dari chapter 2 ini! ^^ Mulai sekarang Author bakal buat cerita AkatsukiXOC kedepannya deh! Oh iya untuk PAIR yang akan datang adalah ...

PeinXKonan

ItachiXShina

DeidaraXHonoka

SasoriXErika

HidanXNana *Tapi, author kagak yakin XD*

TobiXMiyu *Author juga kagak yakin dengan pair ini XD*

ZetsuXAira

Dan deelel~~

Untuk chapter 3, alurnya Author akan ubah menjadi 1 bulan kemudian *Maaf!*. Otomatis, semua para murid dan guru di Konoha High School sudah mengenal para OC. Nah, maaf jika tambah hancur, typo(s), garing, dan tidak lucu. Maaf, yah. Dan, jangan lupa RnR-nya yah! Sekian, jaa~~!

**ENJOY!**


	3. Itachi-Shina kena sial!

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 3)**

"**Itachi-Shina kena sial!"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan **** partner B) **

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy (mungkin), Romance (insya allah XD) &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla**

.

**.**

**.**

**1 BULAN KEMUDIAN**

**.**

****.****

****.****

**DI KANTIN SEKOLAH**

"A-Aku ... p-pergi k ... e ... p-perpustaka ... an, yah ...!" ucap Shina sambil menutup wajah cantiknya itu *eh* dengan buku.

"Iye! Gak pake lama, ye!" kompak Konan, Honoka, Erika, Nana, Miyu, serta Aira.

.

.

Shina berjalan menuju ke jonggol *eh* ke perpustakaan maksudnye XD. Dan ...

BRUKKK !

"I-Itta .. i ... !" Shina memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan sangat sakit *lol*

"S-Sorry, neng!" ucap seorang Uchiha yang memiliki keriput dan rambut ekor kuda (?). Dah tau kan siapa? Yup, I-TA-CHI *KAGAK USAH DI EJA KELEUS! GUE BISA BACA!*

"Ng .. g ... ma .. af!" Shina langsung bow 45 derajat lalu menutup mukanya dengan buku lalu berjalan cepat lalu ...

BRUKKK !

Ternyata, Shina menabrak tiang listrik *perasaan kagak ada tiang listrik di dalam ruangan sekolah -_-* XD

"S-Shina !" teriak Itachi yang kaget menonton aksi tabrakan kece Shina (?) dan langsung berlari ke menuju Shina *cie ehem ehem ehem ehem ehem ...*lu batuk apa nge-ciein sih? -_-*

Setelah itu, Itachi membawa Shina ke UKS.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

"Hati-hati dong! Makanya jangan ceroboh!" kata Itachi sambil keluar dari UKS bersama Shina.

"I-Iya ..." singkat Shina sambil menutup mukanya dengan muka.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi mengambil buku dari tangan Shina.

"Kagak usah nutup-nutup pake buku segala! Ntar ketabrak tiang listrik lagi (?)" ucap Itachi. Shina hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang blushing.

'_Manisnya~' _Itachi terpesona dengan Shina.

"E-tto ... a-aku ingin ke perpustakaan ..." ucap Shina yang sempat tidak gugup.

"Ng? Mau ke perpustakaan, yah? Aku juga mau," kata Itachi.

"B-Baiklah ..." senyum manis Shina.

* * *

**PERPUSTAKAAN**

Shina dan Itachi telah tiba di perpustakaan. Shina dan Itachi langsung menuju ke rak buku. Tiba-tiba, Shina ingin mengambil buku dirak buku yang tinggi. Shina terlihat kesusahan mengambilnya. Itachi yang melihat itu, langsung menolong Shina. Tangan Shina masih memegang salah satu buku. Tapi, tak sengaja ...

Memegang tangan Shina ... *sosweet~~!*

"!" muka Shina langsung seperti tomat yang matang. *bayangkan merahnya kek apa!*

"Eh?! Shina! S-Sorry! Gak sengaja!" muka Itachi langsung sedikit memerah.

Dan, tiba-tiba, Shina pingsan di tempat XD.

"Shina mesra amat sama Itachi tuh!" ucap Nana yang daritadi ngintip Itachi-Shina berserta kawan-kawannya.

"Bilang aja elu iri! Dasar jomblo~~" hina Erika.

"Yee ... emang elu kagak jomblo apa! Sadar diri dong!" ucap Honoka.

"Shina-chan cocok dengan Itachi-kun–nyan ..." ucap Miyu sambil memasang muka sepolos seperti topeng Tobi (?) *LAH HUBUNGANYE APE SIH?!*

"Sshhhtttt ...! Rendahin volumenya coba! Kalau ketahuan gimana?! Mau di sembelih lu satu-satu?" ganas Konan.

"CILUKBAK !"

"KYAAAAA ~!"

"Hehe ... ikutan dong ngintipnya!" ternyata Pein, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, serta Zetsu *Kisame ame Kakuzu kemane?*Ke jonggol*-_-*

"Hoi, gimana kalau kita blablablablabla ..." ucap Zetsu. "Gimane?"

"SETUJU !" kompak geng Cutie Girls (minus Shina) dan Akatsuki (minus Itachi &amp; Zetsu)

"Sip dah!"

Tiba-tiba, Shina dan Itachi bersin. *cie jodoh cie ehem!*

* * *

**DI UKS**

"I-Ita .. chi ... maaf kalau aku repotin ...!" Shina merasa bersalah.

"Kagak apa-apa, kok!" ucap Itachi lalu melirik ke jam dinding.

"Ah ... sudah hampir mau jam pelajaran lagi ... ke kelas yuk!" ucap Itachi dengan sikap (sok) perhatian.

"Ehmm ... b-baiklah ..!"

"Sip!"

Setelah itu, Itachi dan Shina berjalan keluar dari UKS secara beriringan. Dengan tidak sengajanya, jari-jari mereka bertautan satu sama lain ...

1 detik ...

5 detik ...

3 menit ...

50 menit ...

1 jam ...

*KELAMAAN WOY!*

Shina baru sadar bahwa tangan mereka saling bertautan. Shina langsung menarik tangan dari Itachi tetapi tangannya tersangkut eh maksudnya "tertahan" :v

'_Kok gak bisa dilepas sih ...?' _batin Shina yang mulai sedikit kesal.

Shina mencoba menarik lagi tetapi tidak bisa.

'_Lah ?! Kok tidak bisa ?!' _Shina mulai kesal.

Shina menarik tangan dengan elitnya (baca: sukses). Tetapi, tiba-tiba ...

BRUKKK !

Itachi dan Shina terjatuh bersamaan, pemirsa.

Dan, cara jatuhnya adalah ... Itachi berada bagian atas lalu Shina bagian bawah. *kok cara jatuhnya kek mau nge –caw haw– (?) :v*

Cutie Girl (minus Shina) &amp; Akatsuki (minus Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu) hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Bro! Cepet foto mereka!" pintah Zetsu kepada Hidan.

"Iye, iye!" ucap Hidan sambil nada memelas lalu memfoto Itachi &amp; Shina yang masih terjatuh.

"..."

"KYAA !" muka Shina langsung memerah tingkat dewa lalu menampar pipi Itachi selama 4x. Saat tamparan terakhir, Itachi terlempar jauh. Sungguh sadis sekali, pemirsa.

'_Kalau gue punya pacar, gue kagak mau di kasih begitu. Sumveh, pasti sangat menyakitkan ...' _bantin para anggota Akatsuki secara berjamaah (minus Konan &amp; Itachi).

.

.

.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"Itachi ... elu pulang duluan ye. Gue punya urusan lainnya!" ucap Kisame.

"Emang urusan apa, sih? Btw, kok gue kagak ikut? Jahat amat kagak ajak-ajak!" mata Itachi langsung puppy eyes kepada Kisame *antara mau muntah atau kagak -_-*

"Ih, ntar gue kasih tau deh! Sono elu pulang duluan deh!" Kisame (sangat) ilfeel melihat Itachi puppy eyes. Lalu mengusir Itachi seperti kucing *sian!*

"Janji, yeh!" setelah itu, Itachi keluar dari kelas lalu menuju ke gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

'_Upah kalau gue janji!' _bantin Kisame lalu pergi menuju ke tempat tujuan (?) *iya iyalah! -_-*

.

*Daritadi author skip time melulu deh! -_-*serah saya dung bwahahaha~~*  
.

.

Anggota Akatsuki (minus Itachi) telah pulang ke markas (baca: goa) mereka. Itachi yang melihat mereka, langsung menghampirinya.

"Lama amat sih pulangnya! Ada urusan apa sih?" tanya Itachi yang daritadi penasaran.

"RAHASIA DONG!" kompak mereka.

"Pelit amat lu semua! Masa kawan sendiri, kagak elu beri tau?" Itachi langsung memakai puppy eyes kepada mereka. Mereka hanya sweatdrop dan ilfeel *Gimana tidak, puppy eyes Itachi kek puppy eyesnya Kakuzu! Bayangin aja dah mau muntah!*

"1 kata 50.000 ryo dong!" ucap Kakuzu kepada Itachi.

"Yeee ! Paling mau duit! Dasar mata duit!" ledek Itachi sambil mengulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya dong, cyiin~! HIDUP ITU UANG!" Kakuzu langsung memegang sebuah spanduk yang tertulis 'HIDUP ITU UANG! WAKTU ITU UANG! UANG ITU SEGALANYA!'

Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Kakuzu) pada muntah berjamaah. Gimana tidak, Kakuzu langsung bertinkah banci *bayangin saja!*. Mungkin tertular dari virus banci Deidara kali ye?

"Tau, ah! Gue mau mandi habis itu mau siapin makan malam dulu!" ucap Konan sambil menuju ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan baju.

"Ngintip, ah ..." Pein memperkecilkan suaranya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Konan.

BLETAKKKK !

"ITTAI!" Pein hanya meringis kesakitan dengan kepalanya.

"LAGI-LAGI ELUBEROTAK ME–caw haw–!" Konan memukul kepala Pein. Pein hanya mengelus kepala tercintahnya (?)

"BIAR ELU MEMPERKECILKAN SUARA, AKU TAU RENCANA ELU! INGAT ITU! ATAU PERLU DICATAT DI JIDATMU YANG NISTA ITU!" teriak Konan lalu menjewer telinga Pein yang tak berdosa itu. *Kasihan ... daritadi Pein selalu kena pukulan dari Konan XD*

"A-Ampun ... yayang Konan~~" Pein langsung puppy eyes kepada Konan. Tapi, sayangnya, puppy eyes dari Pein gak mempan pada Konan.

"KAGAK ADA AMPUN-AMPUNAN! SEKARANG KAMU BANTUIN GUE MEMASAK NANTI!" setelah itu Konan melepas jeweran lalu meninggalkan Pein yang berdosa itu.

"Nasib yah, Pein! Hahaha!" tawa Sasori.

"Bantuin gue cobak!" kesal Pein.

"Kalau gue bantu elu, bakalan ntar gue kena imbas dari Konan!" ujar Sasori yang tidak merasa kasihan sama Pein.

"Yah, gak apa-apa kali! Biar kita kompak kena imbas dari yayang Konan!"

"UPAH!"

.

.

.

"Kenyangnya ~~" ucap Zetsu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah diisi oleh makanan *ya iyalah masa manusia*

"Halah, tadi makan elu banyak banget sih! Rakus!" ucap Deidara yang daritadi kesal karena makanannya (agak) sedikit.

"Rakus itu gemuk. Gemuk itu sehat, bro! Daripada si Sasori, banyak makan tapi kagak tinggi-tinggi! Malu, cyin!" ucap Zetsu yang tidak bermaksud mengejek Sasori. *disini tubuh Sasori bukan ke tubuh boneka ye*. Sasori yang mendengar omongan Zetsu, langsung memegang salah satu pot tumbuhan favorit milik Zetsu.

"Zet ..." Sasori memanggil Zetsu dengan nada datar.

"A-Apa ..?" tanya Zetsu. Tiba-tiba, bulu Zetsu merinding melihat Sasori seperti yandere.

"Tadi elu yang bilangin gue kagak tinggi-tinggi kan?" ucap Sasori dengan latar belakang hitam.

"I-I ... ye ..." Zetsu mulai ketakutan.

"Oh, pantas ..."  
"COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI ATAU GUE BUANG NIH TANAMAN?!" seru Sasori. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada kaget mendengar keseruan dari Sasori. Deidara hanya diam sambil ikut ketakutan melihat Sasori.

GLEK !

"... E-E ... lu ... ka ... gak ... ti .. ng ... gi ..." gugup Zetsu seperti Hinata (?).

Sasori menunduk kepalanya. Tangan Sasori bergetar. Pot yang dipegang seakan-akan mau jatuh.

'_Oh tidak! Tanaman gue! Semoga jangan sampai jatuh!' _bantin Zetsu yang lebih mementingkan nasib tanamannya daripada nasih hidupnya. Beh.

"APA MAKSUD DARI KATA-KATA ELU YANG TADI, HAH?! MAU GUE KUGUTSU ELU, HAH?!" Sasori langsung menjatuhkan pot tanaman milik Zetsu dengan tidak sengaja (baca: sengaja).

"Sabar, Danna!" ucap Deidara kepada Sasori.

"KYA ! TANAMAN GUE !" Zetsu berteriak seperti cewek *Bayangin!* lalu berlari ke pot tanaman miliknya.

"HUWEEE ! TANAMAN GUE ! HUWEEE !" tangisan Zetsu sangat keras dan mengakibatkan seluruh dunia kena bencana alam satu-satu *BEH!*

Tetapi, tangisan Zetsu membuat semua pada sweatdrop dan ilfeel. Bukannya kasihan. Dan, tangisan Zetsu mirip dengan tangisan Tobi jika lollipopnya punya 'masalah'.

"Danna, kita tinggalin saja dia sendiri. Kurang waras dianya ..." ucap Deidara.

"Ya." singkat Sasori.

Deidara &amp; Sasori pun meninggalkan Zetsu sendiri. Tiba-tiba Tobi muncul disamping Zetsu.

"Zetsu-senpai kenapa? Mau lollipop Tobi?" tanya Tobi. *Gue yakin tawaran dari Tobi kagak mempan sama Zetsu*

"ELU KAGAK LIAT APA?! LIAT NIH TANAMAN GUE! HUWEE !" tangisan Zetsu tambah parah dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah, senpai. Nanti Tobi beliin asal ..." ucapan Tobi diputus oleh Zetsu.

"MAKASIH TOBI! ELU BENAR-BENAR ANAK BAIK!" Zetsu langsung memeluk Tobi dengan erat. Tingkah ini lah yang semuanya tambah ilfeel.

"Asal ... ada uang, senpai ..."

Krik ...

Krik ...

Krik ...

"SAMA SAJA TERNYATA! HUWEEE !" Tobi hanya mendesah lalu meninggalkan Zetsu sendiri karena gak tahan dari tangisan Zetsu yang amat sangat parah.

'_Benar-benar kurang waras semuanya. Cih.' _bantin Hidan yang masih sweatdrop.

* * *

_Author: Perasaan elu juga kurang waras deh!_

_Hidan: Kurang waras apanye!_

_Author: Agama sesat elu, Dewa Jashin!_

_Hidan: Yee ... jangan asal bilangin agama gue sesat, ye! Digolok sama Dewa Jashin, baru tau rasa lu!_

_Author: Pret! Emang kenyataannya agama elu (sangat) sesat!_

_Hidan: Blablabla!_

_Author: Blablabla!_

_Dan, pertengkaran Hidan vs Author masih berlanjut. Siapakah pemenangnya? Entah siapa. Tanyakan lah kepada rumput yang bergerak._

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC !**

Author: Yang review makasih yah! Untuk ide bisa dikirim lewat PM. Dan, maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo(s), garing, goreng (?), dan deelel lah! Sekian. Jaa~!

**ENJOY!**


	4. Cie! Ehem!

**Author: Hai, hai, hai, readers yang merasa cakep nan imoet (?) dalam chapter ini, author rasa humornya disini (sangat) garing. Jadi, mohon maaf jika tidak suka /\\. Dan kali ini bakalan ada OC baru buatan author juga. Yang sebagai Ketua OSIS yang sifatnya HAMPER mirip sama Pein. Dan ... selamat membaca! ^^**

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 4)**

"**Cie! Ehem!"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan **

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Romance &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla**

.

.

.

Pukul 06.00. Semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Itachi. Kenapa? Karena Itachi hanya bisa bangun jika jam weker berbunyi. Tetapi, kali ini jam weker tidak berbunyi karena rusak. Katanya Kakuzu ...

"_Kagak usah beli jam weker dah! Irit bro! Lagian elu pada gede-gede yang seharusnya bisa bangun sendiri!" _

Benar-benar calon bapak yang baik (baca: koruptor)

.

.

Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah bersiap kecuali Itachi. Karena, Itachi masih mimpiin otouto tercintahnyaaa.

"Gak dibangunin si keriput, un?" tanya Deidara kepada Kisame.

"Gak ah! Biarkan saja. Lagian, dia pasti masih mimpiin adiknya," ujar Kisame yang ogah bangunin Itachi. Deidara hanya ber-'oh' ria.

**TEMPAT CUTIE GIRL**

"Walah, si Shina belum bangun, nih!" seru Erika yang melihat Shina masih tidur.

"Elu kagak ingat apa yang kita rencanakan dari kemarin?" tanya Nana. Erika mulai berpikir keras

"Ah. Iya, yah!" ucap Erika. "Gue kelupaan!"

"Hhh ... jadi, kita mesti tinggalin Shina sendiri gitu?" tanya Honoka.

"Yup. 100 buat kamu! Plok plok plok," Nana langsung bertepuk tangan dengan seksehnya (?). Anggota Cutie Girl (minus Nana) pada sweatdrop melihat Nana bertepuk tangan sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat," ajak Aira. Semuanya pada mengangguk dan meninggalkan Shina sendiri.

.

.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School, Pein and the geng telah tiba di kelas masing-masing.

"Beh, tumben si keriput kagak dateng! Sakit ye dia?" tanya Naruto yang langsung muncul disamping tempat duduk Pein.

"Kagak sih! Tapi, gue sama lainnya punya rencana, bro!" ucap Pein.

"Hah? Rencana? Rencana apa sih? Kasih tau dong!" Naruto mulai penasaran.

"Blablabla ..." bisik Pein. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, Naruto setuju lalu berteriak memanggil semua murid kelas 2-C. Semua murid kelas 2-C pada bertanya "Kenapa?". Pein dan Naruto langsung memberi tau rencana mereka. Dan, semua murid kelas 2-C pada setuju.

"SIP DEH!" seru Pein.

"Huah ...! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri sih ..?!" gadis itu terlihat terburu-buru. Dan, langsung berlari di jalan.

Gadis berambut two ponytails itu bernama Fujiwara Shina. Mata Shina terlihat berkaca-kaca karena ditinggal sendiri oleh kawan-kawannya. Saat diperempatan jalan, Shina bertemu cowok Uchiha yang tidak asing baginya. Yup, Itachi.

"Eh? Shina! Selamat pagi!" sapa Itachi kepada Shina walau masih terburu-buru.

"HEH, Itachi? S-Sela .. mat p-pagi ..!" Shina lansung kaget lalu menyapa balik.

"Mana temanmu yang lainnya?" tanya Itachi.

"A-Aku ditinggal sendiri sama teman-temanku!" ucap Shina yang masih kesal.

"Hahaha! Sama! Gue juga ditinggal sendiri sama sobat-sobat gue!" tawa Itachi. Shina hanya tertawa kecil.

'_Beh, kali ini dia kagak gugup sama muka merah!' _bantin Itachi yang sedang melihat muka Shina yang manis *cie ehem cie*

Setelah 20 menit berlari, akhirnya mereka berdua telah tiba di Konoha High School.

'_Masih ada 10 menit lagi! Untung tidak terlambat!'_ batin Shina lalu mendesah sedikit.

Itachi dan Shina berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas 2-C. Saat didepan pintu kelas 2-C, Itachi mendengar suara dari kelas 2-C terlihat hening sekali. Biasanya, baru pagi-pagi udah ada 'perang' / 'pasar' / 'teriak-teriak gaje'.

SRET ... *suara pintu terbuka*

DOR !

"SELAMAT YE!"

"CIE!"

"SUIT ... SUIT ...!"  
"JANGAN LUPA PJ BRO!"

"LONGLAST!"

Itachi dan Shina menjadi patung setelah masuk.

"Chi, selamat ye! Ternyata, elu dah punya pacar! Hikzzz ..." tiba-tiba Kisame menangis lalu ingusnya dia lap pake baju Itachi *hoek*

"Ih! Apa-apaan ini sih, hah?!" tanya Itachi dengan (sok) galak.

"Katanya elu jadian sama Shina," ujar Neji kepada Itachi. Shina yang mendengar itu cepat-cepat mengambil buku dari tasnya lalu menutup mukanya yang telah merah daritadi.

"..."

1 detik ...

2 detik ...

3 menit ...

50 menit ...

*Keburu masuk tuh -_-*

"BENDING GUE DISURUH HITUNG BULU KETEKNYA MY LOPELY OTOUTO DARIPADA DIPASANGKAN SAMA CEWEK CULUN INI!" teriak Itachi membuat semua pada hening. Hening. Hening ... hening ... seperti kuburan ...

Shina yang mendengar ucapan dari Itachi langsung kaget langsung melempar buku yang dia pegang untuk menutup mukanya.

"BAKA ITACHI!"  
PLAKKKK !

Shina menampar pipi Itachi dengan ganasnya. Sebenarnya, Shina bakalan marah jika dibilangin dengan sebutan 'cewek culun'. Shina langsung keluar dari kelas lalu pergi ke WC. Saat di WC, Shina langsung melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mencuci mukanya.

'_Apa betul aku benar-benar ... culun ...?' _bantin Shina yang masih tersinggung.

Tiba-tiba, muncul gadis berambut warna bright pink menghampiri Shina.

"Shina-chan ...?"

"H-Heh ..?! K-Kamu ... Haruno Sakura, kan ..?" tanya Shina yang sedikit kaget lalu cepat-cepat memasang kacamatanya.

"Yup! Oh, iya. Shina-chan kok terlihat habis menangis, yah?" tanya Sakura.

"E-Etto ... t-tentang itu ..." gugup Shina.

"Tentang Itachi?" Sakura langsung _to the point._

"HEH?! Kok .. kamu tau ...?" tanya Shina lagi.

"Soalnya, tadi, ada orang ngasih tau ke Kelas 2-A kalau Shina-chan telah pacaran sama Itachi," ujar Sakura.

"Itu cuman bohong ... mereka hanya meng'ada-ada' ..." kata Shina.

"Oh ... terus kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Aku dikatain sama Itachi, bahwa aku cewek culun. Aku sangat tidak suka," ujar Shina.

"Hmm ..." Sakura menutup matanya untuk berpikir. "Aha!"

"Gimana kalau aku berubahin gaya kamu?" ucap Sakura sambil nge-wink.

"A_—..."_

Tiba-tiba, suara bel berbunyi ... tetapi, suara belnya ...

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... OI JANGAN PADA NGAYAL ELU SEMUA. SONO MASUK KELAS CEPAT. KALO GAK MASUK KELAS, KEBURU DI'ANU'IN ELU SAMA OROCHIMARU-SENSEI ... TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

Oh ternyata pemirsah. Itu adalah suara dari seorang ketua OSIS, Yoshida Kuro. Seorang cowok yang sifatnya 'HAMPER' mirip Pein. Oh cidak ... mungkin ketularana dari virus 'CAW HAW' nya Pein keleus ye?

"Otak ketua Osis emang gile ye," ucap Sakura sambil sweatdrop. Shina hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, iya. Sakura. Tentang tadi yang kamu ucapkan lain kali, yah. Jaa," Shina langsung meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... OI WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT OI. AYO YANG TANGANNYA DAH KERITING ... YANG KEPALANYA PEGEL ... YANG OTAKNYA MES—**_

_**BRUKKK !**_

_**WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT ... MOHON MAAF ATAS KESALAHAN TEKNIS DARI KETUA OSIS MES—CAW HAW— ... THANKS ... TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

Ternyata, itu adalah si Kuro sama si Temari. Author yakin, yang ada suara 'bruk' itu pasti Temari pukul Kuro. Saya yakin, demi Dewa Jashin XD.

"Chi, ke kantin yok!" ajak Kisame kepada Itachi.

"Yok," singkat Itachi.

Setelah itu, Kisame &amp; Itachi pergi menuju ke kantin. Tiba-tiba, pas berjalan, Itachi bertemu seorang cowok berambut model 'pantat ayam' dan terlihat lebih muda darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan lopely otoutonya. Yup, Uchiha Saskay-chan eh Uchiha Sasuke maksudnya XD.

"OTOUTO!" teriak Itachi sambil memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kepada anikinya. Dia hanya tetap cuek.

"Cih, dasar lebay," cuek Sasuke.

"HEH! MASA KAKAKNYA YANG TAMPAN NAN CAKEP INI DIKATAIN LEBAY! EMANG DISITU KAGAK LEBAY APA!" seru Itachi sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan rasa tersinggung.

"DARI SONONYA EMANG ELU LEBAY! PAKE SANGAT! GAK PAKE KECAP! GAK PAKE SAOS! GAK PAKE GARAM! GAK PAKE _—.." _balas teriak Sasuke. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ucapannya terputus.

"WOY DUO UCHIHA! KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR DI LAPANGAN SONO NOH! RIBUT AMAT DISINI!" seru seorang cowok berambut merah, Sasori.

Itachi dan Sasuke langsung hening. Tetapi, mereka berdua saling lempar deathglare. Itachi menatap mata Sasuke dengan memakai mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke juga menatap mata Itachi dengan memakai eternal mangekyou sharingan *dikalah sharingan lu Itachi! XD*

'Gue laporin ke bokap sama nyokap ye,' maksud tatapan Sasuke.

'Bilang aja kalo elu takut!' balas tatapan Itachi.

'Pret! Ngaku Madara kalau dia banci, baru gue takut!'

"_**Akyu banci cynn!" ucap Madara dalam kubur. *muntah 7 hari 7 malam nonstop***_

'Pemimpin Uchiha clan masa elu hina?! Kagak sopan elu!'

'Terus gue mesti bilang 'ELU KERIPUTAN GITU?!''

'IYA! Eh ...'

'KAMVRET ELU!' Itachi langsung siapin mangekyou sharingan *perasaan daritadi dah disiapin (?)* untuk amaterasu Sasuke.

"Woi, kapan selesai tatap-tatapnya, huh? Elu mau dikira maho-an?" tanya Sasori yang daritadi sweatdrop melihat duo Uchiha itu. Di sekeliling Itachi dan Sasuke ikut sweatdrop melihatnya. *mampus lu Itachi, Sasuke! XD*

.

.

**KANTIN**

Terlihat disebuah meja terdapat semua anggota Cutie Girl dengan lengkap. Dari Shina sampai Aira.

"Hei, Shina. Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kok kek lesu amat sih!" tanya Erika yang khawatir

"Hhh ..." hanya itu jawaban dari Shina.

"Tadi, dikatain sama Itachi kalau dia 'cewek culun'," ujar Nana sambil minum milkshakenya. Shina langsung deathglare kepada Nana. Nana langsung sedikit ketakutan melihat Shina.

"Cewek culun_—_nyan? Menurutku Shina-chan lebih baik merubahi dirinya tidak menjadi culun_—_nyan," ujar Miyu.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran Shina memikirkan ucapan Sakura saat di WC.

"_Gimana kalau aku berubahin gaya kamu?"_

"Sakura ..." kata Shina dengan pelan.

"Hah? Sakura?" heran Erika &amp; Nana.

"Gak, kok! Lupakan saja ...! Haha ..." Shina sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ... kok kali ini kamu gak baca buku?" tanya Honoka yang daritadi melihat tingkah Shina yang aneh.

"E-tto tentang itu ... aku lupa membawa buku!" ucap Shina sambil memegang kepalanya. Honoka hanya ber-'oh' saja.

"Aku pergi duluan yah." kata Aira sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk.

"Lho? Kemana?" tanya Nana.

"Mau cuci mata." singkat Aira lalu meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

"Oh. Oke." semua anggota Cutie Girls mengerti maksud Aira. Yang Aira maksud adalah melihat tanaman XD *beh lihat tanaman dianggap cuci mata. Lihat orang sekseh baru disebut cuci mata kali XD*

.

.  
.

**TEMPAT TANAMAN (?)**

Cewek berambut lurus berwarna hitam itu telah tiba di tempat favoritnya. Yah, tempat tanaman di sekolah. Aira, bukan cuman melihat tanaman. Ia juga menyiram tanaman-tanaman yang ada. Setelah selesai, Aira melihat seorang cowok yang sulit ditentukan jenis makhluk hidupnya (?) Yaitu Z to the E to the T to the S to the U, ZETSU. *KAGAK USAH DIBEGITUIN KALI! KEK NGAJAR ANAK TK AJA!

"Hoi, Aira! Lagi apa disini?" sapa Zetsu dengan hati berbung-bunga (?). Gimana tidak, dia amat nge-'fans' ama Aira XD *ah cie*

"Hai. Lagi siramin tanaman." Aira masih memasang muka datarnya. *biar datar tetap manis kok XD*

"Oh ... Aira suka tanaman, ye? Kalo iye, sama dong dengan gue! Hehe ..." tanya Zetsu dengan semangat.

"Iya. Sangat." singkat Aira. Lalu memberhentikan aktifitasnya yang tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu." ucap Aira kepada Zetsu. Setelah itu, Aira berjalan meninggalkan Zetsu.

"Aira ..." Aira langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Lain kali jangan sok datar yeh!" ucap Zetsu.

Mata Aira sedikit melotot karena mendengar ucapan dari Zetsu tadi. Aira menoleh ke belakang dan Zetsu telah menghilang dari tempat *jangan-jangan ... :O*. Setelah itu, Aira tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'_Ternyata, kau telah mengetahui sikapku yang sebenarnya ...' _bantin Aira.

**TBC !**

Author: Halo-Halo Bandung! (?) kembali dengan saya, author yang amat cakep (baca: nista) mengucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fanfic selama ini *walau tidak direview hikz!*. Dan, author mengucapkan juga terima kasih kepada Shina-chan yang telah membantu saya membuat fanfic selama ini bagian romancenya XD. Dan, sekian. Jaa~!

**ENJOY !**


	5. Sorry

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 5)**

"**Sorry ..."**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan **

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Romance &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla  
.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Pada hari Minggu kuturut Ayah ke kota**__**naik delma istimewa kududuk di muka.**__**  
**__**Kududuk samping Pak Kusir yang sedang bekerja mengendarai kuda supaya baik jalanya, Hei!**__**  
**__**Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk ...**__**  
**__**Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak ...  
Suara sepatu kuda.**_

_***yang baca ini lirik pasti pada tau atau nyanyi :v***_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu, tepatnya hari libur, tepatnya lagi tanggal merah, Shina, Miyu, dan Sakura sekarang berada di tempat geng Cutie Girl yang megahnya 25 kali dari markas (baca: goa) Akatsuki XD *langsung digebukin sama anggota Akatsuki*.

"Nah, sebagai janji kita, akan kubuat Shina-chan jadi lebih baik, deh!" pede Sakura.

"Iya—nyan!" ucap Miyu dengan #SEMNAGAT45 *ngikutin Erika nih XD*

"Tapi ... kalian yakin kalau aku sudah berubah ..?" tanya Shina yang masih (sangat) kurang yakin.

"YAKIN DONG! CEWEK SEPERTI SAYA YANG CANTEKS NAN MANIS INI DAH PASTI YAKIN TEROS. YA KAN, MIYU-CHAN?!" teriak Sakura dengan gajenya.

"IYA! SAKURA-CHAN BENAR—NYAN!" Miyu ikut-ikutan teriak gaje.

"Hhh ... kalau begitu, tolong yah!" desah Shina.

Shina langsung melepaskan kacamatanya. Sakura dan Miyu melepaskan ikat rambut milik Shina. Rambut Shina langsung memanjang sepinggang dan agak bergelombang. Sakura langsung menyisir rambut Shina dengan cantiknya (?).

'_Rambut Shina benar-benar lembut!'_ bantin Sakura yang kagum dengan rambut Shina.

* * *

**"Tadaa!" kompak Sakura dan Miyu sambil mengajukan cermin dihadapan muka Shina.**

"..."

Shina langsung kaget dengan penampilan mukanya. Gimana tidak, rambut sedikit gelombang, poni diberi 2 jepitan warna hitam yang biasa. Muka tanpa kacamata. Warna mata seperti langit biru.

Sekarang. Fujiwara Shina tidak akan terlihat 'cewek culun' lagi.

"Wah, Shina-chan cantik sekali—nyan!" Miyu memuji Shina. Shina langsung malu-malu kucing (?)

"Ah, biasa saja, Miyu!" Shina memegang mukanya yang manis itu.

"Nah, Shina-chan. Mulai besok kalo bisa jangan selalu pasang muka yang malu yah. Stay cool aja! Oke?" ucap Sakura sambil mengajukan jarinya yang berbentuk 'ok'.

"O-oke ... a-akan kulakukan sebisaku ..."

**.**

**.**

**MARKAS (BACA: GOA) AKATSUKI**

**.**

**.**

"Hadoh ... siang-siang bolong ini enaknya apa, ye?!" tanya Pein kepada dirinya sendiri *orang gila dong?*.

"Bending, Pein-senpai beliin Tobi lollipop!" tiba-tiba Tobi langsung muncul didepan Pein.

"UPAH! Minta ke banci sono! Hush ... hush ..." Pein langsung mengusir Tobi.

"Banci? Siapa yang banci, senpai? Pein-senpai ...?" tanya Tobi dengan begonya.

"B-BUK .. —"

"OI! PEIN-SENPAI TERNYATA BANCI, SENPAI!" teriak Tobi sekencang-kencangnya.

Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Tobi &amp; Pein) langsung pada jawsdrop mendengar ucapan dari Tobi.

"HAH?! PEIN?! BANCI ELU KATE?! OH TERNYATA OH ..." ucap Konan dengan rasa percaya XD

"DEMI DEWA JASHIN, APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN LIDER YANG NISTA NAN BO—CAW HAW— ITU?!" sudah tau kan siapa ini?

"YUHU, UN! AKHIRNYA, SETELAH BERABA-ABAD, UN ... ADA TEMAN SEBANCI GUE, UN! MAKASIH KAMI-SAMA, UN!" girang Deidara sambil lompat-lompat ke langit ketujuh (?)

Krik ...

Krik ...

Krikk ...

Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Deidara) pada hening berjamaah sambil memperhatikan Deidara.

"E-Emang ... gue salah yeh kalau gue banci, un?" tanya Deidara sweatdrop.

"Kagak salah, kok. Cuman ..." ucap Sasori.

"Cuman ... akhirnya elu ngaku banci. Selama ini, elu benar-benar banci. Ck ck ck, super sekali!" lanjut Sasori dengan ala Mario Teguh XD

Deidara baru sadar dengan jiwanya (?)

"EH?! KAGAK, KAGAK, KOK, DANNA, UN! TADI GUE BERCANDA, UN! SUMVEH! DEMI DADA TSUNADE-SENSEI, GUE BUKAN BANCI, UN! SERIUS SUMVEH, UN!" ujar Deidara sambil mempraktekan gaya Arya Wiguna XD *kali ini author biarin gak sensor XD*

"Tapi, Deidara-senpai. Senpai pernah curhat sama Tobi kalau senpai ngaku banci," polos topeng Tobi (?) karena belum diketahui muka asli dari topengnya XD *kalo di anime-manganya, dah ditahu noh muka aslinya*

Deidara langsung lempar deathglare tingkat dewa kepada Tobi.

"T-Tobi ..."

"Senpai ..."

"T-Tobi ..."

"Senpai ..."

"T-Tobi ..."

"Senpai ..." Oke disini mulai kamvret

"T-Tobi ..."

"Senpai ..."

"T-Tobi ..."

"Senpai ..." Tobi langsung lari kepada Deidara lalu memeluknya *cie*

"T-TOB ... I ... I ... I ..! GUE KAGAK MINTA PELUKAN DARI ELU, UN! IH, NAJESSS, UN! SONO HUSH HUSH HUSH! DANNA TOLONGIN GUE DONG, UN!" ucap Deidara lalu pasang pose banci (?). Tobi masih dalam pelukan Deidara. So sweet-nya XD

Sasori langsung membalikkan tubuh. "Gue kagak kenal sama tuh orang," ucap Sasori sambil pasang muka "polos-imut* KYAA ~! *fangirl XD*

"Bending gue itung uang daripada ngeliatin scene yang 'ilfeel' ini," gak bakalan kering tuh tangan sama mulutnya noh?

"Bending gue date sama ikan piranha gue," gak bakalan digigit sama ikannya noh?

"Bending gue ritual DJ selama 1 abad," gak keburu tua noh?

"Bending gue beli 1000 krim anti-keriput pake uangnya Kakuzu," gak keburu kadaluwarsa noh?

"UPAH PAKE UANG GUE!" teriak Kakuzu ke telinga Itachi.

"Siapa juga mau pake uang elo!"

"Lah! Tadi elu ngomong nama gue, keriput!"

"GR elu!" Itachi langsung mengaktifkan sharingan *beh* lalu berusaha membohongi Kakuzu XD *dosa lho*

"Udah, oi! Bosen gue ngeliat elu semua perang disini! BUBAR BUBAR!" seru Konan yang daritadi gak nahan ngeliat mereka bertengkar. Semua yang ikut bertengkar pada bubar daripada kena 'monster' dari Konan XD

* * *

****"Huh ..." desah Itachi sambil masuk ke kamar lalu membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang.****

"Chi, gue mau tanya. Emang elu serius katain Shina 'cewek culun'?" tanya Kisame.

"Yah, kagak lah! Waktu itu, emosi gue meningkat. Terus, gue kagak tau harus ngapain kecuali katain Shina." Ujar Itachi dengan nada curhat (?)

"Terus, kenapa elu kagak minta maaf aja?" tanya Kisame lagi. Lama-lama kambuh keponya noh.

"Gue malu, Kis! Elu tau kan, kalo gue suka sama Shina! Belum lagi, sikapnya malu-malu kucing!"

"Kalo elu suka Shina, kenapa gak 'tembak' dia?"

"HAH?! TEMBAK SHINA?! ELU MAU GUE BUNUH DIA?! BENAR-BENAR JAHAT ELU!" ucap Itachi salah paham XD

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUD GUE, KERIPUT! Maksud gue, beri tau perasaan cinta elu ke Shina! Bukan, tembak pake pistol! Begonya memang gak ketulungan dah," ujar Kisame yang dah siapin pedang samehada karena kesal sama Itachi.

"Oh ... bilang kek daritadi!"

"HADOH ... GUE KAN DAH BILANG DARITADI, KAMVRETOS!" ucap Kisame sambil nepok pantat. Karena, nepok jidat dah mainstream.

"SIAPA YANG ELU KATAIN KAMVRET, HAH?!" tanya Itachi sambil menunjukkan (baca: pamer) mata Sharingannya.

"A-Ampun ... om ... ampun ...!" ucap Kisame ketakutan. Takut dimasukkin ke genjutsunya Itachi!

Setelah itu, pertempuran Itachi VS Kisame telah usai.

* * *

****Keesokan harinya, di Konoha High School, geng Akatsuki telah datang ke ke kelas masing-masing. Itachi dan Kisame keluar dari kelas lagi. Mereka berdua melihat sebuah keramean. Itachi dan Kisame ikut nimbrung juga. Tiba-tiba, Itachi terkejut melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Walau, penampilannya berubah menjadi 180 derajat.****

"K-KAU ... —" ucap Itachi terkejut.

"S-SHINA ...?!"

Cewek berambut agak bergelombang lalu tanpa kacamata, Fujiwara Shina, melihat Itachi dengan muka agak jawsdrop. Shina langsung kabur dari pandangan Itachi.

"Kis! Gue pergi duluan, ye!" ucap Itachi.

"Hah? Mau kemana elu?!" tanya Kisame.

"Ngg ... nanti aja gue kasih tau!" Itachi langsung lari mengejar Shina dengan kecepatan 60km/jam (?) *elu kira dia naik kendaraan apa -_-*. Saat berlari, Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan.

"SELAMAT PAGI, OTOUTO!" sapa Itachi dengan senyum khasnya kepada Sasuke.

"Pagi, baka—aniki," ucap Sasuke sambil memperkecilkan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba, Shina langsung menghilang. Itachi lalu berhenti berlari karena kehilangan jejak Shina.

'_Weleh ... dimana dia?' _bantin Itachi sambil berjalan mencari Shina.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi teringat sesuatu. Bahwa, tempat Shina untuk berdiam diri biasanya di perpustakaan. Itachi langsung menuju ke perpustakaan.

Saat tiba, Itachi melihat Shina yang lagi duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku dongeng. Itachi berjalan menuju ke Shina.

"S-Shi ... —"

"Apa maumu, hah?!" tanya Shina dengan nada marah.

"S-Shina ... gue ingin mau minta ..." lagi-lagi ucapan Itachi terputus. KA ... SI ... HAN ...

"Sudah, cukup! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Kau sudah cukup 'menyakitiku'!" ucap Shina sambil menutup buku dongeng tersebut dengan keras lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk.

Shina langsung meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi hanya berdiam lalu memegang tangan Shina dengan lembut *ah cie cie*. Shina langsung berhenti berjalan.

"S-Shina ... gue minta maaf sama elu ..."

"Dan ..."

"Gue ..."

"G-Gue ... cinta sama elu ..."

Mata Shina melotot dengan rasa tidak percaya. Itachi melepaskan tangan Shina. Shina masih menjadi 'patung'.

"I-Itachi ..."

"Shina ... elu mau kan jadi cewek gue?"

Seluruh tubuh Shina menjadi merah seperti tomat. Lalu, mati eh pingsan di tempat maksudnya XD

"S-SHINA ...?! OI! ELU GAK APA-APA, KAN?! SHINA!" teriak Itachi histeris.

"MATI GUE! HADOH ... GUE BARU INGAT KALO SIKAP SHINA ITU MALU-MALU KUCING! HADOH ... MAMPUS GUE!" Itachi langsung mengangkat Shina dalam bentuk 'bridal style' lalu membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

**UKS**

**.**

**.**

"N-Ngg ... Dimana aku ...?"

Shina telah sadar lalu membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"I-Itachi ...?" Itachi langsung kaget mendengar namanya.

"S-Shina?! Elu kagak apa-apa, kan?!" khawatir Itachi.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok ..." balas Shina sambil bersenyum.

"Syukurlah ..." lega Itachi sambil mendesah sedikit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-Ano ... ngomong-ngomong tentang tadi ... —" tiba-tiba ucapan Itachi terputus.

"A-Aku ... mau kok!" Shina langsung memeluk Itachi dengan erat. *AH CIE! CIE!*

"S-Shina ..." lalu Itachi memeluk Shina.

**.**

**.**

"CIE ...! CIE ...! LONGLAST YE ...! KAPAN NIH 'MALAM PERTAMA'-NYA?!" tiba-tiba muncul seseorang cowok berambut hitam. Yang tak lain, Yoshida Kuro, Ketua OSIS.

"K-Kuro-senpai ...!" Shina langsung melepas pelukan tadi.

"SIALAN ELU, KETUA OSIS! GUE AMATERASU, BARU TAU RASA ELU!" seru Itachi yang dah siapin mangekyou sharingan-nya XD *beh*

"Canda, kok, cyin ...!" ucap Kuro sambil pose banci *HOEK*. Disalah satu tangannya ada sebuah kamera. Jangan-jangan ...

"Oh, iye! Tadi gue rekam elu berdua dari perpustakaan. Nah, dengan ini gue bisa sebar hal ini!" ujar Kuro lalu berjalan keluar dari UKS.

"KURANG ASEM ELU!" teriak Itachi sambil berlari mengejar Kuro.

"HUWA !" Kuro langsung melihat Itachi dari belakang lalu berlari.

Shina langsung keluar dari UKS. Lalu, tiba-tiba ...

"CILUKBAK!" teriak Sakura dan Miyu. Otomatis, Shina langsung kaget.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dan Miyu penasaran.

"Berhasil!" senyum Shina dengan manis. Sakura dan Miyu langsung gembira lalu loncat-loncat berbarengan.

"Kita berhasil, Miyu-chan!"

"Iya—nyan!"

Shina hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan Miyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rambut lurus dan panjang berwarna hitam sedang merenung di tempat tanaman tersebut (?). Yah, dia adalah Shimizu Aira. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan kecil di sekitar tempat tersebut sambil mengamati tanaman-tanaman.

"Bunga ini ... sangat indah sekali ..." ucap Aira sambil mengamati salah satu bunga Black Eyed Susan yang berwarna kuning yang indah tersebut.

"Bunga itu sebenarnya punya mantan kepala sekolah Konoha High School ke-4," ujar seseorang rambut hijau yang masih diragukan jenis makhluk hidupnya.

Yah, dia adalah Zetsu.

"Mantan kepala Konoha High School ke-4? Siapa namanya?" tanya Aira.

"Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya Naruto,"

"Naruto-senpai, huh," singkat Aira lalu berjalan lagi.

"..." Zetsu hanya bisa hening.

"Kau menyukai bunga yang mana?" tanya Aira. Zetsu langsung kaget.

"E-Eng ..."

"Venus FlyTrap? Oh," polos Aira.

"B-Bukan itu! Gue suka bunga Lily of The Valley. Yang itu noh!" Zetsu menunjuk bunga Lily. Aira langsung melihat bunga yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"Bunganya kecil," singkat Aira.

"Walaupun kecil, tapi indah kalo diamati terus! Terus, bunganya mirip elu!" ujar Zetsu dengan tidak malunya (?). Aira (sangat sedikit) tersipu malu.

"Hm," Aira tersenyum manis.

"Wah, elu senyum yeh! Baru pertama kali gue liat elu senyum! Soalnya elu polos-polos deh!" ucap Zetsu yang terpesona dengan Aira.

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... YO YO SEMUANYA! JANGAN NGAYAL TEROS, NTAR DISUMPEL MULUT ELU SAMA TSUNADE-SENSEI! YO YO! SEKARANG SAATNYA MASUK KELAS! TRET-TROT-TRET ... *ala iklan berniaga XD***_

"Weleh ... pasti si Killer Bee noh!" ucap Zetsu sweatdrop setelah mendengar suara tadi.

"Anggota OSIS, toh. Ayo, masuk ke kelas," ajak Aira lalu menggandeng tangan Zetsu sambil berjalan cepat. Zetsu langsung kaget.

"Oi ... oi ... oi, Aira!" Zetsu berusaha menyadarkan Aira. Tetapi, Aira tetap cuek.

*Aira kan orangnya polos nan SPJ (Singkat Padat Jelas) XD*

* * *

********TBC !********

**Author: Yang telah membaca fanfic ini, terima kasih! Akhirnya pair Itachi-Shina telah resmi ^^. Dan, kedepannya, akan ada pair baru. Siapa yah? Kasih tau gak yah? Kepo amat seh XD *langsung digebukin semua readers*. Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini, humornya menurun ^^. Dan, maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo(s), gak lucu, gaje, garing, atau dll-nya. Sekian, Jaa~!**

* * *

**ENJOY!**


	6. Honoka jadi Ketua Kelas! BEH!

**Author: Halo Hola (?) para readers ^^ Kali ini, author membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari komik 'Hai Miiko!' ^^. Jadi, mohon di maklumin yah ... Happy Reading!**

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 6)**

"**Honoka jadi Ketua Kelas? BEH!"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla  
.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ayo kawan kita bersama menanam jagung di kebun kita  
Ambil cangkulmu, ambil pangkurmu  
Kita bekerja tak jemu-jemu**__**  
**__**Cangkul, cangkul, cangkul yang dalam  
Tanah yang longgar jagung kutanam**__**beri pupuk supaya subur  
Tanamkan benih dengan teratur  
Jgungnya besar lebat buahnya  
Tentu berguna bagi semua**__**  
**__**Cangkul, cangkul, aku gembira  
Menanam jagung di kebun kita**_

_***Cie yang pada nyanyi :v***_

**.  
.**

**.**

**KELAS 1-C**

"Baiklah ..."

"Kali ini kita bakalan memilih ketua kelas yang baru! Silahkan ajukan calon-calon (tercintah/?) kalian," ujar Kakashi-sensei sambil bersenyum. Iya, tersenyum karena baca buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise'.

"Hoam ..."

'_Halah ... palingan mereka pilih calon yang pinter-pinter. Kalo hal begian, palingan gak ada yang calonin gue,' _bantin Honoka.

"Sensei! Saya calonin Shino, sensei!" teriak Kiba. Shino memang pinter. Pinter dalam hal serangga :v

"Bosan kalo orangnya itu-itu aja noh ..." ucap Erika.

"Hinata, mau coba gak calonkan orang lain?" tanya Erika kepada Hinata yang duduk di belakang Erika.

"S-Siapa ...?" tanya balik Hinata sambil gugup.

"Yah ... pokoknya orang yang BUANGET elu kenal, dah! Kan, bakalan seru kalo ketua kelasnya yang kita kenal! Iya, kan?" ujar Erika. Hinata langsung tersenyum lalu memikirkan siapa yang dia calonkan.

"Ah, sensei! A-Aku mau calonkan seseorang!" Hinata langsung mengajukan tangan.

"Hm? Siapa yang kau calonkan, Hinata?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"..."

"MIYAZAKI HONOKA, SENSEI!" teriak Hinata dengan rasa percaya.

GUBRAK !

Honoka langsung memukul kepalanya ke mejanya.

"H-Ha ... h ... t-tung ... gu ... sa ... ya ...?!" Honoka langsung mendadak gugup

"_Kok ... Hinata calonin si Honoka ...?"_

"_Beh, gimana tuh ...?!"_

"_Blablabla ..."_

Seisi kelas (minus Hinata, Erika, &amp; Honoka) pada bingung berjamaah.

"A-AKU YAKIN! HONOKA BISA JADI KETUA KELAS YANG BAIK! SAYA YAKIN 100% PLUS BUANGET PLUS SANGAT PLUS PLUS PLUS POKOKNYA DEH!" seru Hinata dengan rasa benar-benar percaya diri.

"_Boleh juga, noh!" _tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang tadinya bingung menjadi pada setuju.

"Oke! Jadi calonnya ... Shino ... Honoka ..." ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menulis nama para calon di papan tulis *masa di jonggol?*

"Ada yang mau calonkan lagi?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"SAYA, SENSEI!" seru Sasori dengan lantang.

"SAYA MAU CALONKAN ..."

"DEIDARA, SENSEI!" ucap Sasori dengan rasa percaya diri juga.

"DANNA, UN ...!" teriak Deidara ke hidungnya Sasori. Soalnya, kalau di telinga dah mainstream, cyin!

"_Wah ... wah ... ide bagus, tuh!"_

"Hhh ... baiklah. Ada yang mau calonkan lagi ...?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"KAGAK ADA, SENSEI!"

"Oke, satu calon lagi ... Deidara ..." Kakashi-sensei langsung menuliskan nama tersebut di papan tulis. "Waktunya, kita voting!"

"Shino, Honoka, dan Deidara maju kedepan! Kalo kagak, saya bakalan suruh baca 'Icha-Icha Paradise'!" ngacam Kakashi-sensei.

Shino, Honoka, dan Deidara langsung maju kedepan. Takut ama ancaman dari Kakashi-sensei! XD

"Mulai detik ini, menit ini, jam ini, hari ini, minggu ini, bu ...—" tiba-tiba ucapan Shino langsung terpotong.

"OI! CEPETAN, NAPA! KEBURU TUA OI!" teriak seisi kelas.

"Oh oke-oke ... mulai hari ini, saya sibuk dengan salah satu kegiatan (baca: kegiatan berbau serangga). Terima kasih," ujar Shino.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Honoka," ucap Shino sambil menyadarkan Honoka yang daritadi gugup plus kagak percaya plus malu.

"EH?! E-Etto ..." gugup Honoka dengan rasa malu

"SUNGGUH GUE KAGAK TAHAN! SUMVEH! GUE KAGAK TAO MAU BILANG APA! DAH, TERIMA KASIH!" teriak Honoka dengan volume suara paling tertinggi sambil menangis terhura-hura (?)

"Gue sama seperti Honoka, un. Terima kasih, un ..." ucap Deidara datar. Padahal dirinya yang sangat terdalam (?), ingin banget cincang Sasori karena telah mencalonkan kepada Deidara. *sadis cyin!*

Seisi kelas (minus Shino, Honoka, &amp; Deidara) pada sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Nah, sekarang kalian menulis calon yang kalian pilih," pintah Kakashi-sensei lalu melanjutkan bacaan buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. Benar-benar nih sensei =_=

"Zetsu-senpai pilih siapa?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Si banci tentunya lah!" ucap Zetsu.

"Banci? Siapa yang banci? Zetsu-senpai yang banci, yah?" tanya Tobi sambil memasang muka polos nan kiyut *HOEK*

"B-Bukan gue, Tobi ... maksud gue si Deidara noh!" Zetsu berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tobi hanya ber-'oh' ria.

'_Sabar ... sabar ... sabar, Zet ... orang sabar disayang Aira ..." _bantin Zetsu sambil mengelus dada *cie ... Aira XD*

"Voting selesai!" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menutup buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' *bentar tuh buku di baca lagi noh*

"Ketua kelas yang baru adalah ..."

"Miyazaki Honoka. Lalu, wakil ketua kelasnya adalah Deidara! Setelah ini, jangan yang protes, yah! Yang protes saya suruh baca buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise'!" lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei ngacem -_-

'_Oh ... tidak ... bunuh gue plis ...' _bantin Honoka.

'_Kenapa ... Danna ... jahat sama gue, un ...?' _bantin Deidara.

'_Rasain lu, Deidara! BWAHAHAHA ...!' _Sasori langsung tersenyum licik (baca: gaje) kepada Deidara.

Keesokan harinya. Si ketua kelas baru, Honoka sedang berjalan gaje menuju kelas 1-C bersama Erika. Erika daritadi ngeliat Honoka sambil sweatdrop. Keknya, dia benar-benar grogi berat dari kemarin yah.

"S-Se ... la ... mat ... p-pa ... gi ..." gugup Honoka sambil menyapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi juga, Honoka!" sapa balik Hinata sambil bersenyum manis. Walaupun terlihat sweatdrop melihat Honoka yang daritadi tingkahnya aneh buanget dah.

"Hari ini Honoka-chan jadi ketua kelas kan—nyan?" tanya Miyu dengan moenya *w*

"I-Iya ..." balas Honoka.

"Kasihan yah, yang jadi ketua kelas sekarang," ucap Aira dengan nada datar.

**GREK!**

Semua siswa-siswi 1-C pada langsung duduk setelah pintu kelas terbuka.

"SELAMAT PAGI, ANAK-ANAK MUDA!" seru seorang sensei 'ijo' yang biasa dikenal Guy-sensei.

"Pagi, sen—..." belum sepenuhnya mengatakannya, Guy-sensei langsung memotong ucapan mereka.

"TETAP SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, YEAH!" seru Guy-sensei lagi.

"YAH, BENAR ITU! SEMANGAT 45!" seru Erika sambil semangat berapi-api. Nah, kalo semangat yang ini lain lagi XD

"ITU BARU MURIDKU!" ucap Guy-sensei yang juga ikutan semangat berapi-api.

Semua seisi kelas pada sweatdrop berjamaah (Minus Guy-sensei &amp; Erika)

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan menentukan peserta lomba lari yang akan diadakan besok. Ketua kelas tolong bantu sensei!" pintah Guy-sensei kepada Honoka &amp; Deidara.

"B-Baik, pak ...!" kompak Deidara &amp; Hon. Deidara &amp; Honoka langsung maju kedepan.

"Oi, elu yang mendata yeh. Gue yang tulis di papan," ujar Deidara sambil mengambil kapur.

"Heh ..?! O-Oke ..."

"Setiap kelas haru mengirim wakil 4 murid laki-laki dan murid perempuan ..." ucap Honoka sambil membaca sebuah kertas.

"Gue, aja!" ucap Sasori sambil mengajukan tangan.

"Gue aja dah!" ucap Zetsu yang tak kalah juga.

"Tobi anak baik juga mau!" ucap Tobi ikut-ikutan.

"Gue juga mau ikut dong, un ..." Deidara langsung menunjuk dirinya.

**Krik ...**

**Krik ...**

**Krik ...**

"Elu, kan, wakil ketua kelas, Deidara! Masa mau ikutan!" kompak Sasori &amp; Zetsu yang tidak setuju. Tidak setuju dinikahi sama Honoka XD *Author langsung di C-4*. Tobi? Tobi lagi ngemut lollipopnya yang udah ada dari 1 abad yang lalu. *buset dah*

* * *

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... KEPADA PARA KETUA KELAS YANG CAKEP-CAKEP DARI KELAS MASING-MASING ... SEBELUM PULANG DARI SEKOLAH, HARAP HADIR DI RAPAT SAMBIL MEMBAWA DAFTAR PESERTA LOMBA LARI YAH. KALO TIDAK, SAYA BAKALAN RAPE. BWAHAHAHA ... TRET-TROT-TRET.**_

Yang mendengar ini pada sweatdrop berjamaah. Soalnya, dia adalah si ketua OSIS, Kuro. Yang sifatnya PLUS PLUS PLUS MESUM seperti Pein.

'_Yaelah ... harus ikut rapat juga, padahal gue grogi banget hari ini ...' _bantin Honoka yang sebenarnya ogah ikut dalam rapat. Tapi, akhirnya Honoka ikut (karena terpaksa). Takut di rape betulan sama Kuro XD

"Oi, Honoka! Sori to be Sorry *apa bedanya?!*! Gue kagak bisa ikut rapat, un. Mesti latihan lomba lari untuk besok, un!" ucap Deidara.

"HAH?! APA ELU KATE?! ENAK AJA, LU! CURANG AH! MASA GUE DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN! JAAT ELU, DEI!" ucap Honoka sambil menangis gaje lalu memeluk kaki Deidara.

"ELU TINGGAL CATAT PUTUSANNYA DI BUKU NANTI, UN! SEKALIAN LEPASIN KAKI GUE, UN!" teriak Deidara sambil berusaha melepaskan Honoka dari kaki tersayangnya *cie*

* * *

**RUANGAN PENGURUS**

_**DAG ... DIG ... DUG ...**_

Detak jantung Honoka sangat kencang.

'_Beh ... disini para ketua kelasnya pada pada kalem-kalem ...'_ bantin Honoka sambil melirik sebelah kiri.

'_Tapi ada juga sih yang kagak kalem. Malahan, kurang waras pula ...' _bantin Honoka sweatdrop yang sedang melirik sebelah kanan. Gimana tidak, si Shikamaru dari kelas 2-A sedang cari 'harta karun' di hidungnya. Lalu, si Kuro dari kelas 3-A sedang baca buku hen–CAW HAW– dengan sembunyi-sembunyi *heran, kenapa si muka mesum ini bisa jadi ketua OSIS lalu masuk ke kelas A ...?!*hanya DJ yang tau ...*

"Nah, tentang lomba lari untuk besok ... setiap kelas harap membuat bendera masing-masing. Lalu, dibagi grup untuk ditempatkan disetiap perempatan untuk memberi semangat ..."

'_OH, IYE, YEH! Gue harus catat ... catat ... catat ...' _Honoka telah sadar dari lirikannya (?) lalu mencatat dengan terburu-buru.

"TUNGGU DULU SEMUANYA! JANGAN PADA PULANG DULU! ADA PENGUMUMAN TENTANG LOMBA LARI UNTUK BESOK, WOY ! KITA HARUS MEMBAGI GRUP UNTUK MEMBERI SEMANGAT!" teriak Honoka.

"Lah? Bukannya itu tugas ketua kelas?" tanya Erika dengan nada heran.

"Gue harus cepet pulang nih!" ucap Sasori.

"Oi, Honoka! Sori lagi, ye, un! Gue kagak bisa bantu lagi, un! Mesti latihan lagi nih, un!" ucap Deidara dengan 1000 alasan *padahal baru beberapa alasan -_-*

"Aduh ..." Honoka langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Intinya, yeh, kita bakalan turuti keputusan ketua kelas, deh!" ujar Sasori.

"EH?!"

"Oh, iye, yeh ... gue kan ketua kelas ..." Honoka langsung bingung sendiri.

* * *

"E-Etto ... 10 orang di perempatan blok 2 ... terus ... 10 orang di depan minimarket ... terus ... sisanya di sekeliling pekarangan sekolah dan garis finish ..." ucap Honoka sambil menulis sesuatu di kamarnya.

Terlihat, Shina telah tidur duluan. Honoka dan Shina tidur dalam 1 kamar.

"Akhirnya, selesai dah! Ternyata, gue bisa jadi ketua kelas yang baik dan cakep juga! Hahaha!" tawa Honoka yang membuat Shina terbangun.

'_Haduh, Honoka ... kau membuatku terbangun lagi ... berisik!' _bantin Shina dengan kesal.

"HOAM~! Tidur, ah~ Sudah jam 10, pula ..." Honoka berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Honoka langsung membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya yang dah ngantuk daritadi.

_**Tunggu dulu ... keknya ada yang dilupakan deh ...**_

Mata Honoka kembali terbuka lagi lalu berpikir keras apa yang dia lupakan.

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_setiap kelas harap membuat bendera masing-masing ..."_

**JRENG!**

Ternyata, yang dilupakan adalah membuat bendera ... *honoka pikun! XD*

'_Gimane neh! Sudah jam segini ... mana bisa gue harus telepon ke semuanya buat bendera!' _bantin Honoka sambil mengigit bantal (?)

'_Oh tidak ... matilah gue ...'_

* * *

Besoknya ...

Semua para murid dari kelas masing-masing telah datang kecuali Honoka. Terlihat dari semua kelas kecuali 1-C telah membawa sebuah bendera.

"Oi, Deidara!" ucap Sasori.

"Gimana nih, Deidara?!" tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Gue kan baru selesei latihan, Danna, un," balas Deidara.

"Honoka juga gak datang-datang ..." ucap Hinata yang terlihat cemas.

"Cuma kelas kita yang kagak punya bendera! Payah, nih!" ucap Zetsu ikut-ikutan.

"Erika! Si Honoka mana, nih?!" tanya Deidara.

"Mana gue kagak tao! Teman segeng gue juga pada kagak tau juga," balas Erika.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memegang pundak Hinata. Hinata langsung membalikkn tubuhnya kebelakang. Ternyata ...

"H-Honoka ...?!" seru Hinata. Semua murid 1-C (minus Honoka &amp; Hinata) pada menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Sorry, yeh, kalo gue telat ..." ucap Honoka yang terlihat kek lesu BUANGET *daritadi elu lebay amat seh author!*

"Hadoh ... Honoka! Elu lupa ngasih tau ke kita soal bendera, yeh!" seru Erika sambil memarahi Honoka dengan galaknya *kasian si Honoka noh*

"Iya, nih! Masa kelas kita kagak punya bendera satupun!" Sasori juga ikut-ikutan memarahi Honoka. *calon pasangan galak dengan Erika nieh ...*Author langsung dikugutsu*

"I-Ini ... benderanya ..." Honoka langsung memberikan sebuah kantong yang berisi bendera.

Semua murid 1-C (minus Honoka) pada kaget plus cengo berjamaah *dari kemarin berjamaah melulu deh*

"H-Honoka ... kamu membuat bendera ini dengan sendirian ...?" tanya Hinata yang tidak percaya sambil memegang kantong.

"I-Iya ... gue terburu-buru buatnya. Jadinya, mungkin agak aneh benderanya ..." ucap Honoka dengan malu-malu kucing.

"Sorry, yeh, semuanya! Gue lupa ngasih tau ke kalian. G-Gue ... emang kagak pantes jadi ketua kelas ... hiks!" mata Honoka mulai berkaca-kaca.

**Krik ... **

**Krik ...**

**Krik ...**

Semua murid kelas 1-C (minus Honoka) pada hening seketika.

"S-Siapa bilang kalo elu kagak pantes jadi ketua kelas, un?!" tanya Deidara.

"Harusnya gue yang minta maaf, un. Karena, gue keasyikan latihan sampe-sampe lupa tugas, un!" lanjut Deidara. Muka Honoka agak blushing lalu ikutan hening juga.

"BETUL KATA DEIDARA! HONOKA, KAU KETUA KELAS YANG SUGOI NAN SUGOI DAH!" seru Sasori sambil mengajukan jempol ala Lee XD

"H-Honoka, kau benar-benar bisa buat sebanyak bendera ini dalam semalam!" ucap Hinata sambil menangis terharu.

"Hhh ... kita memang kagak salah pilih ketua kelas, ye ..." desah Erika lega.

'_Semuanya ...' _bantin Honoka.

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... PARA PESERTA YANG SEKSEH HARAP SIAP DI GARIS START YEH! KALO KAGAK GUE BAKALAN RAPE! ... TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

*lagi si Kuro ngacem yang aneh-aneh -_-*

"Sip! Giliran gue! Gue ke garis start yeh!" ucap Deidara sambil berjalan cepat menuju ke garis start.

"SEMUA MURID 1-C! AYO KITA BERI SEMANGAT KE DEIDARA SAMBIL MELAMBAIKAN BENDERA, YAH!" seru Sasori.

"YAH!" kompak murid 1-C. Mereka langsung menarik tongkat bendera tersebut.

* * *

'_Yosh! Sebentar lagi gue bakalan sampe!' _bantin Deidara dengan PD-nya.

"GO DEIDARA-SENPAI GO DEIDARA-SENPAI GO GO GO!" seru Tobi sambil memberikan semangat kepada Deidara.

Tiba-tiba, muka Deidara langsung cengo plus sweatdrop melihat murid dari kelas 1-C memegang bendera yang beraneka macam. Ada bendera dari kaos bekas, lap ingus, handuk dapur yang tak layak dipake, celana ... yang penting bukan kek bendera deh! ^^"

"K-Kenapa ... bendera kelas kita kek aneh gitu ...?" tanya Guy-sensei yang sweatdrop melihat bendera milik 1-C

"IYA, NIH, SENSEI! BIKIN MALU AJE, NIH!" seru Sasori.

"POKOKNYA KITA MESTI SEMANGAT 45!" seru Erika sambil melambaikan bendera kenceng-kenceng. Gak haus tuh tangannya?

"Maaf ..." ucap Honoka sambil tetap melambaikan bendera.

Benar-benar sarap nih kelas 1-C ^^" ck ... ck .. ck ...

**TBC !**

**Author: Kembali dengan saya, author yang nista (baca: cakep)! Author hanya mengucapkan terima kasih yang telah membaca fanfic ini dan review. Sekali lagi terima kasih, yah! Dan, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo(s), jelek, garing, abal-abal, atau lainnya! Sekian, Bye!**

**ENJOY !**


	7. Valentine Day Part I

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 7)**

"**Valentine Day~3" *walau dah lewat XD***

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla  
.**

**.**

**.**

**Cicak-cicak di dinding****.**

**Diam diam merayap.**

**Datang seekor nyamuk.**

**HAP!**

**Lalu ditangkap.**

_***Cie yang lagi MasaKecilKurangBahagia :v***_

**.  
.**

**.**

Pada malam hari, tanggal 13 Februari ...

**SREKKK**

Zetsu membuka sebuah kalender. Saat Zetsu melihat tanggal besok ...

"WAT?! T-TAK MUNGKIN ... BESOK, KAN ...?!" histeris Zetsu yang berhasil semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Zetsu) pada kaget di tempat.

"Kenapa, sih, elu Zet? Histeris amat sih jadi orang," ucap Pein yang merasa terganggu oleh Zetsu.

"Eh, Pein! Coba ingat! Besok hari apa ...?!" tanya Zetsu.

"Hari Sabtu lah! Mau hari apa lagi?!" balas Pein lalu tiba-tiba di otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

"T-Tunggu dulu ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**BESOK KAN HARI VALENTINE ...!"**

"Halah ... palingan yayang Konan beri cokelat ke gue ..." ujar Pein sambil BER-I-MA-JI-NA-SI *ala spongebob*

"Siapa juga mau ngasih cokelat ke elu! Ih, ge-er amat jadi orang! Makanya, ge-er tuh jangan dipelihara, dong!" ucap Konan yang ternyata mendengar kata-kata Pein.

"T-Tapi ... gue kan pacar elu, yayang Konan ..." Pein berusaha memeluk Konan. Tetapi, Konan menghindar dari pelukan Pein.

"Ih! Kata siapa? Mimpi 100 tahun dolo baru ngaku gue pacar elu!" ucap Konan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yayang Konan jaat ih!" ucap Pein sambi berlagak ala banci. Bayangin aja, Author kek mau muntah!

"Huh! Siapa suruh, baca bo—CAW HAW— sana-sini!" Konan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, nyatanya yayang Konan suka baca manga yaoi, deh ..~" Pein membocorkan rahasia besar Konan XD. Ternyata, Konan fujoshi pemirsah.

**...**

"P-PEIN ...!" ucap Konan yang bakalan menjadi 'monster'.

"AKAN KUCINCANG ELU, PEIN!" Konan langsung mengambil kapak lalu mengajar Pein seperti pembunuh profesional/?

"KYAAA~~! AMPUN YAYANG KONAN!" Pein langsung lari. Lari karena takut dicincang betul sama Konan XD

"TAK ADA AMPUN-AMPUN! BESOK AKAN KUBERI HUKUMAN!" teriak Konan yang dah benar-benar menjadi 'monster'.

"TOLONGIN GUE, BRO!" teriak Pein sambil meminta tolong kepada teman-teman tercintahnya/? *ahcielah*. Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein &amp; Konan) pada sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Gue gak kenal tuh orang ..." ucap Itachi datar.

"Sama, Chi," singkat Kisame datar juga.

Pertarungan Pein dan Konan masih terlanjut sampe matahari terbit. *BEH! Kagak pegel tuh kaki?!*

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya tanggal 14, tepatnya hari sabtu, tepatnya hari malam minggu, tepatnya ha- *Oi, Author! Langsung ke to the point kek!* Oke. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dimana para cewek-cewek yang akan memberi cokelat ke para cowok-cowok.

Deidara sudah menunggu hari Valentine dari zaman purba. Saking gembiranya, Deidara tak sengaja menabrak seorang cewek selaku ketua kelas 1-C. Dah, tau kan siapa? Yoi, man! Si Honoka.

Deidara &amp; Honoka langsung bangkit.

"Oi, Deidara! Mata elu dimana, sih?! Pake acara nabrak orang pula!" ucap Honoka kesal.

"Yeee! Gue kan kagak sengaja keleus, un!" ucap Deidara ikut kesal.

"Tapi, hati-hati kalo jalan! Tadi, cara jalan elu gaje amat sih! Kek orang gila," ejek Honoka.

"Kurang asem nih cewek, un! Masa gue yang tampan nan kece ini dikatain orang gila, un?!" kali ini Deidara benar-benar kesal sama Honoka.

"Tampan?! Kece?! PIH! Yang ada, malah elu dikira banci kuning!" Honoka langsung mengeluarkan ludah.

"Itu karena mereka iri sama gue, un! Mereka juga ingin seperti gue~" ucap Deidara ke-pe-de-an.

"Hoek! Iri dari Hongkong! Kagak mungkinlah mereka ngikutin elu! Mustahil!"

"Kan, bisa jadi toh, un!"

"Elu berdua segera ke kelas noh! Berisik amat di lapangan! Kagak malu elu berdua diliatin terus sama orang, huh?" tanya seorang kolektor boneka Barbie/?, Sasori.

Deidara &amp; Honoka langsung melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Ternyata benar ucapan Sasori. Semua orang pada liatin Deidara &amp; Honoka dengan sikap sweatdrop plus bingung.

"Hhh ..." desah Deidara walau masih kesal sama Honoka.

"Huh!" Honoka langsung memalingkan wajah.

Tiba-tiba, mata Deidara melihat sesuatu di tangan Honoka. Sebuah kantung kecil.

"Hei, Honoka. Tuh ditangan elu apa, un?" tanya Deidara pensaran. Honoka langsung kaget dan mukanya blushing.

"HEH?! A-Ano ... ini ... anu ... ngg ... GUE DULUAN YE!" Honoka langsung gugup dan lari.

"Palingan cokelat yang bakal dikasih ke cowok yang disukainya," ucap Sasori.

'_C-Cokelat, un ...?! Kira-kira kesiapa, yah, un?' _bantin Deidara penasaran. Setelah itu Deidara &amp; Sasori berjalan menuju ke kelas.

* * *

**KELAS 2-C**

"E-Etto ... I-Itachi-kun, t-terimalah ...!" ucap Shina sambil memberikan sebuah bentuk kotak yang berisi cokelat ke Itachi. Penampilan Shina sama seperti di Chapter 5. Ternyata, Shina memanggil Itachi dengan memakai suffix 'kun' XD

"Ah, makasih, Shina!" balas Itachi sambil mengambil kotak dari tangan Shina. Shina membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

'_ASEK! DAPAT COKELAT DARI PACAR, NIH!' _bantin Itachi sambil lompat-lompat kegirangan.

**Mari kita beralih ke Pein-Konan~~**

"Oi, Pein! Gue mau ngasih elu ini!" ucap Konan sambil memukul kepala Pein dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat berukuran sedang. Tetapi, kali ini muka Konan sedikit blushing. Oh, jangan-jangan ...

"I-Ittai! Itu sakit sekali, yayang Konan~~ Ah, ngomong-ngomong ... ini apa, toh?" tiba-tiba Pein mengambil benda yang berbentuk bulat tersebut. Pein mencoba membuka benda itu, tetapi Konan menahannya.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang atau kubunuh kau ...! Jangan lupa, sebentar akan kuberi hukuman ke kau!" ucap Konan sambil deathglare ke Pein. Pein langsung berinding ketakutan.

"B-Baik ..." setelah itu Konan meninggalkannya.

* * *

**KELAS 1-C**

'_Sasori no Danna benar-benar kebajiran cokelat, un ...'_ bantin Deidara. Iya iyalah! Sasori, kan, kece nan tampan pula! XD

'_Zetsu hanya mendapatkan 1 cokelat, yang katanya entah darimana, un/?' _Deidara memperhatikan Zetsu yang lagi sibuk menyelidiki cokelat tersebut. Niat amat sih selidikinya.

'_Kalau Tobi ...'_

Tobi hanya sibuk menghitung lollipop tercintahnya ...

'_Ah, palingan dia kurang waras, un ...' _

"OI!" Honoka langsung menepuk tangan di muka Deidara. Otomatis, Deidara kaget setengah mati.

"AYAM MAH!" teriak Deidara. Membuat seisi kelas pada sweatdrop (minus Deidara)

"Hihihi ...! Jangan menghayal, wey!" Honoka sedikit terkekeh.

"Gue tambah kesal sama elu, un!"

"Jangan curhat ke gue. Kalo mau curhat, ke mama dedeh noh!"

"Gue kagak curhat, goblok, un!" hina Deidara karena kagak tahan sama Honoka.

"Oh, masa?" ucap Honoka sambil kibas rambut Xd

"Sok kibas rambut, un! Banyak kutunya, tuh, un! Hahaha!' tawa Deidara.

"Yee! Elu keleus! Rambut gue yang lembut dan harum ini kagak bakalan ada kutu!"

"Tau ah, un ..." ucap Deidara sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena sudah muak berbicara dengan Honoka.

Honoka hanya mendesah. Tiba-tiba, Deidara ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Honoka.

"Oh, iye, Honoka. Ngomong-ngomong, benda yang tadi elu pegang, itu apa, un? Jangan-jangan cokelat, cieee ...!" tanya Deidara. Pertanyaan Deidara berhasil membuat muka Honoka blushing.

"K-Ke ... po, amat sih!" ucap Honoka sedikit gugup.

"Ayo, ngaku, un!" ucap Deidara. Honoka langsung menyerah.

"Iya, elu emang benar. Itu emang cokelat," ujar Honoka yang mukanya masih blushing.

"Nah ..."

"Cokelat itu bakal elu kasih kesiapa, un?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muka Honoka berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat yang matang. Honoka langsung berjalan meninggalkan Deidara dengan kesal. Deidara hanya tertawa kecil.

'_Cih! Deidara berhasil membuat gue blushing!' _bantin Honoka sambil membuka pintu kelas.

'_Tapi, dia bakalan ngasih ke siapa, yah, un?' _bantin Deidara penasaran plus heran.

* * *

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... YO WAKTUNYA ISTIRAHAT YO ...! TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

_***tau kan siapa tadi? XD***_

**SREKKK**

"K-Kenapa banyak sekali cokelat di lokerku ...?" ucap Sasori yang lokernya penuh cokelat dan surat cinta. Banyak banget yang ngefans ama elu, Sas! XD

"Hhh ... Danna, fans elu itu banyak, un. Banyak yang naksir sama elu pula, un! Dan ... emang elu mau terimain satu-satu, un?" tanya Deidara yang daritadi di sebelah Sasori.

"Iya, dong ... gue kan cakep, imut pula~~ Tapi, gue kagak bakal terimain ini semua. Dan, gue berharap tuh 'orang' ngasih gue cokelat atau surat cinta gitu," ujar Sasori dengan PD-nya. Deidara hanya sweatdrop.

"Elu kagak dapet cokelat atau semacamnya?" tanya Sasori kepada Deidara.

"Ng? Tunggu dulu ..." Deidara membuka lokernya yang berada di samping loker Sasori.

**SREKKK**

"A-Ada!" ucap Deidara.

Di loker Deidara terdapat sebuah kantung yang berwarna kuning dan merah. Kantung tersebut ada sesuatu terselip yaitu sebuah kertas yang berukuran kecil.

_Untuk: Deidara_

_Tolong diterima!_

Tiba-tiba, Deidara teringat dengan kantung yang dipegang oleh Honoka. Kantung tersebut persis kantung diloker Deidara. Tidak mungkin, pikir Deidara. Tetapi, Deidara menerima kantung di loker dengan senang hati bukan sedih hati/?

"Oi, Dei! Cepetan coba! Males nunggu, nih!" ucap Sasori tidak sabar. Iya, tidak sabar ke kantin karena lapar -_-. Deidara langsung menutup lokernya.

"Ayo," ajak Deidara. Sasori mengangguk.

'_**Akhirnya ... dia terima ...!'**_

* * *

**TBC!**

**Author: Maaf, yah, jika lama update! ^^ Soalnya author sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Dan, chapter kedepannya nanti MUNGKIN bakal sedikit lama update. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi yah! Jika ada kesalahan, typo, garing, atau sebagainya, mohon dimaafkan. Sekian, JAA~~!**

**ENJOY!**


	8. Valentine Day Part II

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 8)**

"**Valentine Day Part II"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, OC, atau bla bla bla  
.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bintang kecil ...**_

_**Di langit yang biru ...**_

_**Amat banyak ...**_

_**Menghias angkasa ...**_

_**Aku ingin ...**_

_**Terbang dan menari ...**_

_**Jauh tinggi ke tempat kau berada ...**_

_***Cie yang ingin terbang ama menari :v*Author langsung di gebukin sama readers***_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DI KANTIN**

"Hhh ..." desah Deidara sambil duduk ditempat berkumpulnya para anggota Akatsuki

"Nape elu desah?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Emang nape kalo gue desah, un? Dilarang kah, un?" tanya balik Deidara. Deidara berhasil membuat Hidan hening seketika.

"Paling karena dapat cokelat yang 'misterius', kan, Dei?" tanya Sasori

"Danna, elu benar, un," ucap Deidara yang ternyata masih memikirkan cokelat misterius tadi.

"Itu masih mending, Dei! Gue dapat banyak cokelat, tapi gue ogah. Mana bisa gue harus makan sebanyak cokelat itu?!" ucap Sasori.

"Mending kasih ke gue aja!" ucap Itachi yang terlihat senang. Iya, senang karena dapat cokelat dari Shina =_=a

"Perasaan, elu dah dapat banyak cokelat, Chi!" ucap Kisame. Ternyata, Itachi tak kalah dapat banyak cokelat dari para cewek. Tapi, Itachi hanya menerima cokelat dari Shina doang XD

"Emang, sih, tapi kan gue suka cokelat~ Tapi, sebagian nanti gue bakal ngasih ke my lopely otouto~~" ujar Itachi. Sejak kapan Uchiha Itachi menyukai cokelat? Tanyakanlah kepada pohon yang bergoyang.

"Mending tuh, tuh, cokelat ngasih ke gue! Ntar gue jual terus dapet uang deh!" ucap Kakuzu yang (amat) tergila-gila dengan uang.

"OGAH!" teriak Itachi yang berhasil seluruh orang menarik perhatian ke Itachi.

* * *

"Kakakmu benar-benar kurang waras, yah ..." ucap Naruto sweatdrop kepada Sasuke. Jarak Naruto &amp; Sasuke ke Akatsuki lumayan jauh.

"Sangat malahan," Sasuke sambil (sok) stay cool.

"Elu dah dapat cokelat, gak? Gue cuman dapet 1 doang" tanya Naruto. Palingan tuh cokelat dari Hinata pasti XD.

"Dapat, banyak malahan," singkat Sasuke. Sakura termasuk salah satu cewek yang ngasih cokelat ke Sasuke XD.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara teriakan. Sambil mengatakan "MY LOPELY SASUKE OTOUTO!" berkali-kali. Sudah tau kan siapa?

"Ck ck ck ... ternyata benar ucapan mu, Sasuke. Kakakmu benar-benar sangat kurang waras ..." ucap Naruto (sangat) sweatdrop.

"Udah, cuekin aja dia. Palingan tuh suara dah habis," ternyata benar juga ucapan Sasuke. Kakaknya, Itachi, benar-benar kehabisan suara. Sampai-sampai minta tolong pada kawan-kawannya membawanya ke UKS. Itulah dosanya Itachi karena dia mengaku bahwa keriputnya itu bukanlah keriput yang  
sebenarnya(?)

* * *

"Ah, Konan, apa elu beri cokelat ke Pein?" tanya Zetsu penasaran.

"Cokelat? Ke Pein? Yah, kagaklah ...!" balas Konan dengan muka sedikit blushing. Oh, mungkinkah ...

"Ngaku, aja, Konan!" goda Hidan.

"Diam ... atau ..." ucap Konan dengan aura yang 'tak baik' + deathglare + memegang kapak XD. Ciri-ciri pembunuh canteks/?

Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Konan) pada takut Konan. Takut di 'bunuh' XD

"Ingat, yah, Pein! Itu benda, kau harus buka disaat semuanya tidur! Ingat!" bisik Konan sambil deathglare.

**GLEK!**

"O-Oke, yayan—"

**PLAK!**

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan yang menjijikkan itu!" ternyata Konan menampar pipi Pein. Menyakitkan sekali, pemirsa.

'_Wow ... tamparan dari Konan memang paling hebat ...' _bantin semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein &amp; Konan)

"Oi, Pein!" teriak seorang cowok dari kelas 3-A yang selaku sebagi Ketua OSIS, Kuro.

"Hoi juga, Kuro!" sapa balik Pein.

"Pein, ke atas gedung sekolah, yuk!" ucap Kuro girang.

"Ad majalah bo—CAW HAW— edisi baru, bro! Elu mau baca, gak?" bisik Kuro. Biar gak kedengaran gitu XD

"MAU BANGET, KURO!" Pein langsung semangat berapi-api/?

"KALAU BEGITU, AYO!" ajak Kuro.

Kuro &amp; Pein langsung meninggalkan para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Konan langsung menatap sinis kepada 2 orang tersebut. Saat berjalan, Kuro &amp; Pein pada merinding.

"Gue kek punya firasat buruk, Kuro ..." ucap Pein.

"Gue juga! Tapi, lupakan saja dah! Pokoknya kita harus baca!" semangat Kuro. Pein mengganguk semangat juga. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! *author ikut-ikutan XD*

* * *

**30 Menit Kemudian ...**

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... YO SEKARANG WAKTU JAM PELAJARAN YO ...! JANGAN PADA BOLOS PELAJARAN YO YO! TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada bubar/? lalu berjalan ke kelas masing-masing. Saat di dekat loker, Deidara bertemu Honoka yang terlihat murung.

"Elu kenapa Honoka, un?" tanya Deidara perhatian *Paling sok perhatian tuh XD*Author langsung di C3*

"Heh? Sudah masuk yah ...?" kaget Honoka.

"Gue bertanya sama elu, malah elu tanya balik, un ..." heran Deidara. Honoka memasang muka yang bingung.

"Oh, elu bertanya, toh. Nah, pertanyaan elu apa?" ucap Honoka sambil mempersilahkan Deidara bertanya. Deidara mendesah.

"Hhh ... tadi, elu kenapa, un? Atau sakit, un?" Deidara memegang jidat Honoka untuk mengetes apakah dia sakit. Muka Honoka langsung blushing. Honoka langsung menyingkirkan tangan Deidara dengan cantiknya/? XD

"A-Aku tidak s-sa .. kit, tau!" ucap Honoka.

"Terus, tuh muka elu kenapa merah, un?" tanya Deidara yang benar-benar kepo *Lama-lama Author juluki dia Mr. Kepo XD*

"K-Ka ... u ... tidak usah tau, huh!" Honoka langsung memalingkan wajahnya walau mukanya masih merah.

"Dei, cepetan ke kelas!" teriak Sasori dari tidak kejauhan/?

"Iyo, un!" Deidara langsung berjalan menuju ke kelas tetapi tangan Deidara ditahan oleh Honoka.

"Deidara ..."

"Un?"

"Sebentar, sepulang sekolah ... elu harus ke atas gedung sekolah, yah ..."

Deidara hanya mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan ke kelas. Honoka juga berjalan menuju ke kelas.

'_K-Kenapa, dia terlihat aneh sekali hari ini, un?' _bantin Deidara heran.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pelangi pelangi alangkah indahmu  
Merah kuning hijau di langit yang biru  
Pelukismu agung siapa gerangan  
Pelangi pelangi ciptaan Tuhan**_

_***Readers: Oi, author! Kagak bosan lu nyanyiin lagu anak-anak apa! -_-*Author: Daripada gue nyanyiin lagu 'keinget mantan', terus elu pada nangis inget mantan, tau rasa lu -_-***_

.

.

* * *

**CREK ...**

Suara pintu atap gedung sekolah. Hanya ada seorang siswa—siswi disitu. Mereka saling melihat.

Yah. Mereka adalah ... si banci kuning dan si ketua kelas reseh *Author langsung di mutilasi*Readers: Sadis, oi! Gak cocok untuk anak-anak!*

"A-Apa, yang mau katakan, un ...?" tanya Deidara pelan-pelan. Deidara memerhatikan muka Honoka yang terlihat sedikit blushing. Honoka terlihat pundung.

"A-Ano ..." Honoka terlihat mencari kata-kata yang 'pantas' untuk mengungkapkan 'sesuatu'

"Sebelum gue beri tau yang sebenarnya, elu harus bersiap-siap kalo elu mati ditempat," ucap Honoka yang berhasil Deidara (sangat) bingung.

"Iye, cepetan dong, un! _To the point_, kek, un," Deidara mulai tidak sabar. Honoka menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

**CREKK!**

"Gue ... suka elu!"

Antara senang, malu, dan kaget. Semuanya bercampur pada diri Deidara. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok cowok yang memiliki _babyface_ di depan pintu atap gedung sekolah.

Deidara—Honoka—Sasori hanya bisa hening di tempat. Mereka seperti tidak tau melakukan apa lagi. Senang—Malu—Kaget—Kecewa. Perasaan itu dirasakan oleh antara 3 orang itu.

"H-Honoka ..." ucap Deidara yang terlihat kaget dan menatap muka Honoka yang masih blushing itu.

"Honoka ..." Sasori terlihat kecewa melihat Honoka. Tau kan kenapa? Karena, Sasori telah jatuh cinta kepada Honoka saat dia pertama kali masuk ke Konoha High School. Dan, Deidara sebenarnya jatuh cinta kepada Erika.

"Sorry ..." hanya itu yang bisa Honoka ucapkan. Terlihat, mata Honoka ingin sekali menangis tetapi Honoka menahannya.

"J-Jadi ... elu yang beri gue cokelat tadi, un ...?" tanya Deidara. Honoka mengangguk yang berarti 'iya'. Tiba-tiba, Deidara sadar kalau sahabat karibnya, Sasori, telah muncul daritadi.

"D-Danna ...! Sejak kapan e— ..." tiba-tiba ucapan Deidara terputus oleh Sasori.

"Deidara, kita harus pulang," ucap Sasori sambil memasang muka datar. Deidara yakin, pasti hati Sasori pecah berkeping-keping.

"Hn. H-Honoka ... gue pulang duluan ye, un! Sampai jumpa!" Deidara menyapa Honoka dengan senyuman tipis. Deidara &amp; Sasori berjalan keluar dari atap gedung sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa ..." sapa balik Honoka sambil melambaikan tangan.

Honoka sendirian.

Dia duduk lalu bersandar didekat tembok. Dia memeluk kakinya lalu menangis.

**CREK!**

"Honoka, ayo pu— ..."

"H-Honoka ... kau kenapa ...?" tanya sosok perempuan yang pernah dikatain 'cewek culun', Shina.

"A-Aku ... tidak apa-apa, kok!" Honoka langsung bangkit lalu menghapus air matanya. Muka Honoka menunjukkan senyum yang manis. Tetapi, Shina merasakan ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan oleh Honoka.

"K-Kau serius, Honoka ...? Tadi aku melihatmu sedang menangis," ucap Shina.

"Hmm ... sudahlah, lupakan saja! Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang, kan?" senyum Honoka. Shina mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Honoka langsung menarik tangan Shina dan membuka pintu.

'_Honoka ...' _bantin Shina yang sedang khawatir melihat Honoka.

* * *

Pada malam hari, di markas Akatsuki, para anggota Akatsuki sedang makan malam bersama. Terlihat, Pein menanyakan sesuatu kepada Konan tetapi Konan menolaknya dengan memukul pipinya *sadis, bro*. Itachi &amp; Kisame sedang bagi-bagi makanan/? XD. Hidan &amp; Kakuzu sedang bertengkar karena jumlah makanan masing-masing =_=. Tobi &amp; Zetsu sedang adu Lollipop vs Tanaman *okesip, ini emang kurang waras banget*. Dan ... Deidara sedang tidak makan, ia terlihat sedang menghayal. Sasori hanya makan seperti biasanya.

"Dei? Elu kenapa?" tanya Konan perhatian. Deidara sedikit kaget.

"Ng? Gak apa-apa kok, un! CIYUS KOK, UN! SUMVEH, UN! DEMI DEWA JASHIN PULA, UN!" teriak Deidara yang langsung SEMANGAT MASA MUDA/?. Dan, sejak kapan Deidara mengikuti aliran sesat Dewa Jashin? Tanyakanlah kepada author yang bergoyang/?

Semua anggota Akatsuki pada sweatdrop melihat Deidara (minus DeiSaso)

"OH, DEIDARA! KAU TELAH BERGABUNG DENGAN DEWA JASHIN! TERIMA KASIH DEWA JASHIN! KAU TELAH MEMBUKA HATI DEIDARA UNTUK BERGABUNG!" Hidan langsung sungkem ditempat/?

Krik ...

Krik ...

Krik ...

"Au ah gelap, un.../?" Deidara langsung bego sendiri.

"Disaat Deidara keluar dari agama Jashin, disitu saya kadang sedih ... hikz!" ujar Hidan yang sedang mengikuti tren meme sekarang/? XD

'_Dalam kamus hidup gue, mengatakan, bahwa gue tidak pernah bergabung aliran sesat yang amat nista itu,un.'_ bantin Deidara yang ilfeel melihat Hidan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ... gue udah kenyang, un. Gue mau ke kamar ..." ucap Deidara sambil bangkit.

"Kenyang elu kate? Sejak kapan elu makan? Makan sebutir nasi aja belom!" ucap Kakuzu heran.

"Eh? Yasudah, gue ganti kata-katanya,"

"Gue belom makan, un. Gue mau ke kamar," lanjut Deidara. Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus DeiSaso) pada sweatdrop berjamaah. Deidara langsung berjalan ke kemar.

"Tuh, banci aneh amat hari ini!" ucap Itachi heran.

"Paling karena Honoka, tuh," balas Sasori dengan muka datar.

"Hah? Karen apa?" tanya Kisame budeg' XD

"Lupakan," Sasori langsung deathglare Kisame dengan tanpa alasan XD

* * *

'_Honoka ...' _bantin Deidara yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memikirkan Honoka.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir, Honoka manis juga yah, un ...' _Deidara memegang HP-nya lalu melihat foto Honoka. Deidara pernah memfoto seluruh murid kelas 1-C secara diam-diam. *Author yakin, pasti saat itu dia kurang kerjaan sekali -_-*

**CREK ...**

"Deidara ..." ucap Sasori sambil memegang kenop pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Danna, un?" Deidara kaget melihat Sasori. Cepat-cepat dia menutup HP-nya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja .

"Elu suka Honoka, kan?"

.

..

...

"Danna, elu kag—" lagi-lagi ucapan Deidara terputus.

"Gue kagak apa-apa, kok! Lagian sekarang gue kagak jatuh cinta si Honoka. Gue tau perasaan elu, Dei! Elu pasti sebenarnya suka Honoka, kan? Kalau begitu, kejar dia sebelum di'culik' sama orang lain!" ucap Deidara sambil memukul pelan lengan Deidara.

"Danna ... darimana elu tau, un ...?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Halah! Gue, kan, sahabat sejati elu, Dei! Seorang harus mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya, bro!" ucap Sasori yang terlihat senyum lebar.

"Danna ... hiks ..." tiba-tiba, ingus &amp; air mata Deidara keluar secara kompak/?

"HUAH, DANNA! GUE SAYANG ELU, DANNA!" teriak Deidara lalu memeluk Sasori dengan (sangat) erat. Sasori langsung kek seperti kehabisan napas. Kasian si Sasori tuh, Dei! XD

"MEYINGKIRLAH DARI TUBUHKU, DEI! INGUSMU JANGAN DILAP BAJU GUE! IH!" teriak Sasori balik. Sasori mendadak ilfeel melihat Deidara. Deidara langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Danna, gu—" ketiga kalinya ucapan Deidara terputus lagi. Sian, yah.

"UDAH! STOP! CUKUP! SEKARANG GUE JIJIK DENGAN ELU, DEI!" teriak Sasori yang masih ilfeel sama Deidara.

"SATU KATA AJA KELEUS, UN! KAGAK USAH 3 KATA PULA!"

"KENAPA?! ELU IRI, HAH?!" Sasori mulai OOC

"IRI NDASMU, DANNA, UN!"

"YEEE! NYATANYA IRI TUH!"

"SIALAN, KAU, SASORI SI BARBIE MERAH, UN!"

"DEIDARA SI BANCI KUNING!"

"SASORI SI KAMVRETOS, UN!"

"DEIDARA SI SABLENG!"

"SASORI SI KUTU KUPRET, UN!"

"DEIDARA SI KUTU GEMBEL!"

"SA—"

"BERISIK!" teriak Konan sambil membuka pintu kamar DeiSaso dengan keras yang berhasil membuat pintu kamar mereka rusak.

"KALIAN KUBERI HUKUMAN! MULAI BESOK! INGAT ITU!" Konan langsung memukul kepala mereka dengan galaknya. Benjolan di kepala mereka ada 3 XD Pasti sakit tuh melebihi sakit hati! XD

"AMPUN, KANJENG KONAN ...! (UN)" kompak Deidara &amp; Sasori yang tengah menangis.

DeiSaso, begonya memang gak ketulungan, deh ^_^

* * *

**TBC !**

**Author: Fiuh! Kembali dengan saya Author tapi (gak) nista tapi cakep B) Kali ini author mau rekomendasi fanfic humor buatan partner author ^^ Silahkan search 'Perjalanan Nista Series: Masa Depan Uchiha'. Author ngakak guling-guling baca fanficnya XD Di fanfic itu ada sebagian buatan dari author :3**

**Nah ... di Chapter 9, Dei bakal 'tembak' seseorang. Siapa, yah? Kasih tau gak, yah? Tanya aja sama rumput yang bergoyang ^_^ *Author langsung digebukin para readers***

**Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, typo(s), garing, gaje, abal-abal, etc. Dan, sekian! Bye-bye~!**

**ENJOY**


	9. Serius ?

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 9)**

"**Serius ...?"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, atau bla bla bla ...**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Daitai itsumo doori ni**_

_**Sono kado wo magareba**_

_**Hitonami ni magire komi**_

_**Tokete kiete iku**_

_**Boku wa michi wo nakushi**_

_**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**_

_**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**_

_**Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga**_

_**Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete**_

_**Boku wo arukaseru**_

_**Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto**_

_**Nee wakaru desho?**_

_**Nee wakaru desho?**_

_**(Alüto - Path ~ to you all) – (Naruto Shippuden Ending 2)**_

_***Akhirnya Author tidak **_**menyanyikan**_** lagu anak-anak lagi/?***_

* * *

_**Jam 12 malam ...**_

"_**C-COKELAT ...?!" teriak lider me—CAW HAW— yang sedang membuka sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh yayangnya, Konan. Teriakan si lider, Pein, berhasil semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein) pada bangun.**_

"_**Oh, yayang Konan~ Elu yayang yang gue sayangi~ Makasih banget~~" ucap Pein sambil menangis terhura-hura/?**_

"_**P-Pein ..." tiba-tiba muncul seorang cewek berambut biru, Konan. Aura hitamnya muncul!**_

'_**Buset ...' bantin Pein ketakutan sama Konan. Pein sadar kalo tadi dia berteriak yang bisa membuat semua anggota Akatsuki pada bangun XD**_

_**...**_

"_**P-Pein ... g-gue sebenarnya sayang elu!" Konan langsung memeluk Pein dengan eratnya. Muka Konan sangat blushing *Cie!***_

"_**K-Konan ..." ucap Pein tidak percaya. Tumben, gak panggil Yayang! XD**_

"_**Romantis amat ..." kompak semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Pein &amp; Konan) yang sedang bersembunyi didepan pintu kamar.**_

* * *

Tanggal 15 Februari. Hari Valentine telah lewat. Sekarang, hanya menunggu tanggal 14 Maret yaitu White Day. Dimaa, seorang cowok harus memberi cokelat kepada cewek yang dicintainya. Tapi, bagi Deidara, kita bisa menyatakan perasaan yang 'sebenarnya' kapanpun, dimanapun, dan apapun/?. Tapi, Author mau bertanya ...

Sejak kapan Deidara menjadi sok bijaksana? Biasanya dia cari ribut sana—sini sama Sasori atau gak sama Tobi. *Author langsung di C3 sama Deidara*

Hari Minggu, adalah hari sangat SPECIAL bagi siswa—siswi (yang malas). Deidara terlihat sedang duduk santai disofa sambil menonton televisi yang tak layak dinonton/?. Maklum, uang kas mereka cepat habis. Iya, habis dikorupsiin sama Kakuzu. Kasian, yah, Readers?

"Hoam~! Hari Minggu ini kenapa menjadi membosankan, un?" tanya Deidara bosan kepada dirinya sendiri. Masih waraskah jiwanya Deidara?

"Tanya, ma'! Ku' geleng-geleng'!" seru Itachi sambil logat Makassar. *Author kan dari Makassar B)*

"Sejak kapan lu bisa pake logat Makassar, un?" Deidara mulai kambuh keponya. Sudah pirang, banci, kepo, hidup lagi!

"Sejak negara Pak Kamretos menyerang," ucap Itachi polos.

"H-Hah ...?" Itachi berhasil membuat Deidara bingung.

"Siapa? Pak Kamvretos? Bukankah itu tetangga sebelah ...?" tanya Pein yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hantu keleus yeh?

"PAK KAMRETOS, CONGEK'!" teriak Itachi ke telinga Pein. Telinga Pein langsung budeg' ditempat.

"Apa bedanya Pak Kamretos sama Pak Kamvretos?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba muncul juga. Beh, selambung sama Pein nih! *Kalau sehati atau sejantung dah mainstrem, cyn! Ketinggalan jaman!/?*Author tertular dari virus banci-nya Madara*

"Pak Kamretos itu bagaikan Indra Ootsutsuki. Pak Kamvretos itu bagaikan Ashura Ootsutsuki. Ngerti?" ujar Itachi gak panjang—lebar XD. Bisa-bisa nih fanfic jadi genre Canon -_-

"Hadoh, siapa lagi sih Indrawati &amp; Ashurawati, un? Kitanya malah bingung, un!" kesal Deidara yang daritadi gak paham sama maksud Itachi

"KITA?! ELU KELEUS, GUE KAGAK!" kompak Sasori &amp; Pein. Itachi hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. Deidara langsung nangis di pojokan. Pukpukpuk untuk Deidara. Hikz.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama mereka bukan Indrawati &amp; Ashurawati, Dei!" Itachi kembali menjelaskan walau masih kesal. Sabar, Chi! Orang sabar disayang Shina!

"Perasaan tadi gue dengar Indra Watisuki &amp; Ashura Watisuki, deh, un!" ucap Deidara.

* * *

**SRINGG ...!**

**[!] Para Readers mundurlah. Mata Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi telah aktif! Lindungi masing-masing! AWAS KENA AMATERASU, TSUKUYOMI, APA LAGI SUSANO'O! NTAR DI TUSUK SAMA PEDANG SUSANO'O DENGAN SECARA TIDAK ELITNYA! READERS INGIN MATI SECARA ELIT, KAN?! [!] *yang ada Readers hanya sweatdrop bukan melindungi masing-masing -_-* **

* * *

"TADI GUE BILANG INDRA OOTSUTSUKI &amp; ASHURA OOTSUTSUKI, SOMPLAK! TERNYATA TELINGA ELU NISTA JUGA YEH!" Itachi langsung teriak tepat di telinga Deidara. Gak pecah tuh telinganya Deidara?

* * *

_**HATCHI ...!**_

_**2 laki-laki yang ada di alam kubur itu pada bersin berjamaah.*Jodoh cie*Author langsung dicincang***_

"_**Indra, keknya gue merasakan firasat buruk ..."**_

"_**Sama, Ashura ..."**_

Aw ah gelap ...!

* * *

'_Gue harus apa nih, un?' _bantin Deidara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Elu kenapa, Dei? Acak-acak rambut segala. Ada kutunya, yah?" tanya Sasori datar.

"Gue pengen—" ucap Deidara terpotong ke empat kalinya -_-

"Pengen boneka Barbie? Oh, oke, ntar gue beliin,"

Deidara sweatdrop

"Siapa juga mau boneka Barbie, un! Ih!" jijik Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, elu pengen apa?"

'_Gue golok nih si Danna, un!' _ bantin Deidara yang rada-rada kesal sama Sasori.

"Gue pengen 'nembak' Honoka, un ...!" Deidara langsung _to the point._

**Krik ...**

**Krik ...**

**Krik ...**

"E-ELU MAU 'NEMBAK' HONOKA?! CEPETAN 'NEMBAK'-NYA! KEBURU DI MAKAN SAMA MONSTER!" teriak Sasori OOC =_=

"GAK PAKE TERIAK JUGA KELEUS, UN!" teriak Deidara tidak kalah.

"TUH, ELU TERIAK!" balas teriak Sasori

"INI BUKAN TERIAK! TAPI T-E-R-I-A-K!" teriak Deidara yang sukses membuat Sasori sweatdrop di tempat.

"APA BEDANYA, KOPLAK! ELU CUMAN EJAAN!"

"TERUS GU—" teriakan Deidara terputus kelima kalinya, saat muncul sosok anggota yang terkenal 'galak' di geng mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Konan?

**PLAK!**

"BERISIK ...! KALIAN BERDUA BERSIHKAN WC SEKARANG JUGA! GAK PAKE LAMA APALAGI PAKE GARAM!" teriak Konan dengan galak (plus canteknya XD). Konan tak lupa juga memukul kepala Deidara &amp; Sasori.

Sunggu sangat menyakitkan, kan, Readers?

* * *

**1 abad kemudian ... *keburu mati noh! -_-***

**Eh, maksudnya 1 jam kemudian XD**

Deidara dan Sasori telah keluar dari WC masing-masing. Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan kegiatan membersihkan WC XD.

"Hhh ... ini gara-gara elu, Dei!" desah Sasori lalu memarahi Deidara.

"Gue, un? Elu keleus!" balas Deidara yang tak kalah juga memarahi Sasori.

"Serah, dah!" Sasori langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Deidara juga ikutan memalingkan wajahnya.

Deidara berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat. Sian, pasti capek bershiin WC XD. Deidara langsung membaringkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

'_Besok aja, un ...' _bantin Deidara. Tiba-tiba, matanya ketutup karena mengantuk.

**Zzz ...**

* * *

**...**

"_**AAHHH ...! TOLONGIN GUE ...!" teriak Deidara yang jatuh dari atap hotel.**_

_**...**_

* * *

**BRUK!**

"AWWH ...!" teriak Deidara kesakitan. Ternyata, dia jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Berisik amat, sih, elu!" ucap Sasori yang sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur.

"Gue habis jatuh dari tempat tidur malah dikatain!" ucap Deidara sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berbenjol/?

"Soalnya, elu tadi berbicara pas tidur. Tadi elu teriak 'BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!'," ujar Sasori.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK: ON-**

"_**Hhh ..." desah Sasori sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Dia langsung mengambil salah satu buku lalu langsung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan yang tak asing bagi Sasori.**_

"_**BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" teriak 'banci pirang', Deidara, yang sedang tidur.**_

_**Sasori hanya bisa sweatdrop + cengo melihat Deidara yang sedang mengingau.**_

'_**Nih, mimpinya apa sih sampe-sampe teriak banzai segala ...' bantin Sasori heran. **_

_**Sasori mendesah lagi lalu membaca buku yang ia pegang tadi.**_

**-FLASHBACK: OFF-**

* * *

"Yang gue ingat di mimpi gue, jatuh dari atap hotel, un ..." ujar Deidara sambil mengingat keras/? Sasori hanya ber-'oh' ria lalu melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya.

"Oh, iya, Danna ... tolongin gue dong buat nembak Honoka, un! Plis~~" ucap Deidara sambil puppy eyes kepada Sasori. Sasori sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Iya, iya ...!" Sasori langsung menutup bukunya dengan kerasnya *Lagi jengkel tuh! XD*.

Sasori langsung mengajarkan cara 'menembak' cewek dengan praktis tanpa pungut biaya/? *Author yakin, Kakuzu pasti senang dengar ini*

* * *

Tanggal 16 Februari. Hari Senin.

Semua anggota Akatsuki telah datang di Konoha High School. Semua anggota Cutie Girl juga telah datang lebih duluan.

"Nah, Dei! Jangan lupa beri dia, yeh!" ucap Sasori.

"Iyo!" balas Deidara sambil mengangguk. Sasori &amp; Deidara langsung berjalan ke kelas 1-C

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah barang yang jatuh dari tas Deidara. Ternyata, sebuah surat yang berwarna putih dengan nama yang akan ditunjukkan kepada ... Honoka?! Wah, wah ... jangan-jangan ... :O *Pasti tau kan? XD*

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengambil surat tersebut. Orang itu memerhatikan nama yang akan diberikan. Dia langsung membuka isi surat tersebut. Ia langsung kaget ditempat/?. Orang tersebut membawa surat tersebut ke kelasnya. Siapakah si orang tersebut? Tanyakanlah kepada tangan author yang bergoyang/?

* * *

_**TRET-TROT-TRET ... WAKTUNYA PULANG, PARA SISWA—SISWI CAKEP! ... TRET-TROT-TRET ...**_

Semua siswa—siswi langsung bersiap bergegas untuk pulang.

"Honoka, elu ingat janji tadi, kan, un?" tanya Deidara untuk mengetes kepikunan Honoka/?

"I-Iya ..." singkat Honoka terbata-bata.

Deidara membuka tasnya untuk mencari sebuah barang. Pas mencari, Deidara tidak menemukan barang tersebut. Deidara mengingat keras/?

'_Perasaan tadi gue simpan disini, deh, un!' _Deidara mencari ulang di tasnya. Setelah tidak ada, ia mencari di saku celananya, saku bajunya, sampai-sampai ia mencari di kaos kaki Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei hanya sweatdrop melihat Deidara.

'_Buset ... jangan-jangan tuh surat jatuh di suatu tempat, un ..!' _Deidara langsung hening ditempat. Ternyata, yang ia cari adalah surat yang akan diberikan kepada Honoka.

"Dei, gue harus cepat-cepat pulang, nih! Disuruh sama geng gue!" ujar Honoka yang daritadi nungguin Deidara *Cie setia cie!*

"Ah, iya ... kita ke atap gedung sekolah, un!" ajak Deidara. Deidara &amp; Honoka langsung berjalan keluar dari kelas 1-C lalu menuju ke atap gedung sekolah.

* * *

**TAP ... TAP ... TAP ...**

**CREK!**

Cowok berambut pirang dan cewek berambut perak itu saling memandang. Cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam menyinari mereka berdua.

Sunyi. Mereka pada hening—tidak ada sama sekali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka—muka mereka pada sedikit blushing.

"A-Ano ..." Honoka membuka pembicaraan.

"Betewe, elu mau ngasih tau apa ke gue ...?" tanya Honoka dengan hati-hati.

"Hmm ... sebelum itu, gue mau minta maaf memang, un!" ucap Deidara sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Khe ... khe ... khe ..." tiba-tiba, Honoka tertawa kecil layaknya seperti nenek lampir/?

"Sebenarnya, elu mau nembak gue, kan ...?" lanjut Honoka.

...

...

...

Cewek berambut perak—pendek sebahu itu langsung menunjukkan sebuah benda yang daritadi dicari-cari sama Deidara. Yah, ditangannya terdapat sebuah surat. Ternyata, dia adalah ... yang mengambil surat itu!

Deidara cengo di tempat. Honoka tersenyum manis.

* * *

_**Daitai itsumo doori ni**__**  
**__**Sono kado wo magareba**__**  
**__**Hitonami ni magire komi**__**  
**__**Tokete kiete iku**__**  
**__**Boku wa michi wo nakushi**__**  
**__**Kotoba suranaku shite shimau**__**  
**__**Dakedo hitotsu dake wa**__**  
**__**Nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga**__**  
**__**Warau kao mo okoru kao mo subete**__**  
**__**Boku wo arukaseru**__**  
**__**Kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto**__**  
**__**Nee wakaru desho?**__**  
**__**Nee wakaru desho?**_

_***Author nyanyi dulu yeh, biar romantis gitoeh/?***_

* * *

"Gue mau, kok, jadi pacar elu! Sangat!" ucap Honoka yang senyuman manisnya membuat hati Deidara ingin luluh/?

"H-Honoka ... elu serius, un?"

"Iya, iyalah gue serius! Gue kan suka elu pas gue pertama kali sekolah disini!" ujar Honoka.

Deidara melangkah kakinya ke Honoka lalu ... memeluknya ... *so sweett~~ *-**

"D-Dei ...?" kaget Honoka.

"Makasih ... Honoka, un!" ucap Deidara. Honoka hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan dari Deidara.

* * *

"Buset, dah, tu si Deidara &amp; Honoka romantis amat!" ucap Erika yang daritadi sembunyi didepan pintu atap gedung sekolah.

"Ah~ My first love, Honoka~ Hikzz" ucap Sasori sambil menangis gaje/? Ternyata dia ikutan sembunyi bersama Erika juga XD

"Perasaan, elu dah ikhlas?" tanya Erika sweatdrop melihat Sasori.

"Iya, yah ..." Sasori langsung menghentikan tangisan gajenya yang tadi/?

"Hhh ... pokoknya mereka pada senang, lah!" desah Erika. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

**Cinta itu sangat ... indah, yah?**

* * *

**TBC!**

**Author: Akhirnya, pair DeidaraXHonoka telah selesai~~ Di chapter kedepannya, author bakal buat pair baru lagi :3 Insya Allah~~**

**Dan, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, garing, gaje, jelek, abal-abal dan lain-lainnya deh! Sekian, Jaa! Jangan lupa REVIEW! :D**

**ENJOY!**


	10. D-DICULIK!

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 10)**

"**D-DICULIK?!"**

**By NanRika &amp; Shina-chan**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, atau bla bla bla ...**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

_**Koko wa itsumo no kouen  
Yakei ga mieru  
Suberidai no ue  
Mukashi kara boku no tokutouseki  
Nayami ga areba koko ni kurun desu  
Ano koro no mama yume no tochuu de  
Ima de kanaerarezu ni irun desu  
Moshikashite koko ga mou shuuten  
Nante yowane wo haite shimaisou na hi mo aru  
Demo sono tabi ni omoidasu  
Nagareboshi wo sagashite ano hoshizora  
Chiisana koro no negaigoto wa**__**  
Ima mukashi mo kawaranai mama**_

_**Sora wo miagereba  
Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru  
Kono hoshi no hitotachi mitai ni  
Samazama na hikari wo hanatte  
Sou sou dakara boku mo  
Hitokiwa kagayaite itain da  
Me wo tojite kokoro ni chikau  
Nagareboshi ni yume wo takushite**_

(_**Home Made Kazoku – Shooting Star) – (Naruto Shippuden Ending 1)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kring ... Kring ... Kring ... Krin—**_

**BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba, jam weker itu langsung hancur. Iya, hancur dilempar oleh Sasori. Sadis betul, kan, Readers?

"Hoam~" Sasori langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur Deidara yang berada disamping tempat tidur Sasori.

"Dei, Dei, bangun ..." ucap Sasori sambil membangunkan Deidara. Deidara tetap tidak mau menjawab. Sasori tetap membangunkan Deidara, dan tiba-tiba ...

**PLAK!**

... Deidara memukul pipi Sasori walaupun masih tidur. Itulah, dosanya jika melempar jam weker yang tak berdosa. Sasori hanya meringis kesakitan lalu keluar dari kamar dengan rasa kesal.

'_Sialan, tuh, anak! Mimpi apaan dia sampe-sampe mukul?!' _bantin Sasori sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Yo, Sasori!" sapa cowok berambut duren orange dengan muka yang penuh dosa, Pein si lider bo—CAW HAW—

"Yo," singkat Sasori.

"Elu ngape kagak semangat? Sini, biar elu semangat, gimana kita nonton 'itu'?" tawar Pein yang keknya mau macam-macam sama Sasori XD

"Kagak, makasih. Video 'jorok' elu itu sangat ... M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N," ujar Sasori. Hati Pein langsung pecah berkeping-keping/? lalu menangis di pojokan. Dengan, latar belakang lagu 'Sakitnya Tuh Disini'/?

Author kagak tao kenapa si Pein bisa nangis XD Padahal cuman dikatain membosankan aja dah nangis di pojokan XD Tapi sebenarnya, Sasori langsung semangat kalo diajak nonton film Barbie lho/? *Sasori: kurang asem nih author, berani-beraninya elu bocorin rahasia gue -_-*

* * *

Beberapa tahun eh jam kemudian, Sasori langsung keluar dari rumah (baca: goa) dengan pakaian olahraga untuk jogging sama pacarnya eh teman sekelasnya, si Erika~

Sesampainya di taman, ia bertemu cewek dengan baju berwarna biru. Siapa lagi kalo bukan (calon) pacarnya Sasori? *Author langsung dikugutsu*. Cewek itu langsung menghampiri Sasori.

"Oi, Sas! Mana si Deidara?" tanya Erika.

"Di rumah, masih mimpi indah," ucap Sasori. Tiba-tiba, di mimpi Deidara, dia bersin/?

"Beh, pipi elu kenape? Merah amat!" Erika memerhatikan pipi Sasori yang (sangat) marah.

"Biasa, habis ditamparin pipi gue sama Deidara pas dia tidur," ucap Sasori.

"Oh, kalo begitu yuk jogging," ajak Erika. Erika langsung jogging duluan, lalu disusul Sasori.

* * *

**1 jam kemudian ...**

"Hhh ..." Sasori langsung duduk dibangku taman karena kecapean. Tiba-tiba, Erika menghampirinya.

"Nih," ucap Erika sambil memberikan minuman mineral kepada Sasori lalu duduk disampingnya dengan jarak 5 meter/? *kelewatan jauh -_-*

"Oh iye, Rik, elu suka desain baju, kan? Kebetulan, pas gue jogging gue nemu kertas lomba desain baju," ujar Sasori.

"Beh, kebetulan sekali! Kemarin, gue desain baju baju. Lumayan nih," girang Erika lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yosh! GUE HARUS SEMANGAT 45!" semangat Erika yang berhasil semua orang disekitarnya pada sweatdrop dan berpikir dia sangat aneh.

'_Ternyata, masih ada virus semangat dari Guy-sensei di tubuhnya ...' _bantin Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, gue pulang duluan, ye! Jaa," sapa Erika sambil berjalan untuk pulang. Sasori hanya melambaikan tangan saja.

"Hhh ..." desah Sasori sambil melihat langit yang berwarna biru *emang warna ijo apa?*

**CILUKBAK!**

Tiba-tiba, Sasori langsung kaget tingkat dewa ditempat. Ternyata, Tobi mengangetnya.

"T-Tobi ...?!" ucap Sasori.

"Sasori-senpai, ngapain disini? Galau, yah, senpai?" kepo Tobi dengan muka innocent.

"Ngapain gue galau disini? Kuker amat. Dan ... elu ngapain disini juga? Ngincer lollipop?" tanya Sasori.

"Hmm ... bagusnya ngapain?" tanya Tobi balik.

"Gue bertanya, malah elu tanya balik. Somplak," ucap Sasori dengan muka datar.

"Hahaha! Tobi cuman jalan-jalan ditaman ini. Bosan di goa," ujar Tobi. Sasori hanya ber-'oh' ria lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Gue pulang dulu, ye, Tobi," ucap Sasori sambil melangkah kakinya tetapi tiba-tiba Tobi menahannya.

"Sasori ... Erika diculik ..." bisik Tobi.

Sasori terdiam ditempat.

Ia berusaha membalik tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan, **JRENG! **Tobi menghilang. Baru pertama kalinya, Sasori mendengar suara Tobi yang sangat 'dingin' dan menyeramkan bagaikan kuntilanak/? *kek suaranya Madara/?*

'_Tunggu dulu ... katanya, Erika diculik? Ah, mana mungkin. Paling dia berusaha nipu gue!' _bantin Sasori yang tak percaya dengan kata-kata Tobi tadi. Sasori hanya cuek lalu berjalan menuju ke markas Akatsuki.

* * *

**Di markas Akatsuki ...**

"Yayang Konan~~" udah tau kan siapa ini?

"Apaan seh?" tanya Konan risih.

"Mau gak main ToD? Coba ajak anggota yang lain!" ucap Pein.

"Hn, tunggu, yeh ..." ucap Konan lalu memanggil semua anggota Akatsuki. Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung berkumpul di ruang rapat.

"Apaan, seh? Gue lagi coba krim anti-keriput yang baru neh!" kesal Itachi.

"Krim anti-keriput melulu! Yang ada, semakin lama, semakin panjang keriput elu, Chi!" ejek Kisame.

"Gue Tsukuyomi, baru tau rasa lu ..." mata Itachi berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Cari tempat untuk berlindung, para Readers! *Readers: gak, makasih*

"Udah tengkarnya! Sekarang, kita main ToD, ye! Kalo ada yang kabur, gue Shinra Tensei. Dan peraturannya adalah JANGAN ADA YANG PROTES NANTI! YANG PROTES, gue paksain nonton video bokep koleksi gue," ujar Pein sambil melirik Zetsu yang mau berusaha kabur XD Setelah mendengar dari Pein, Zetsu tidak jadi kabur XD

"Oke, mulai, yo ..." Pein langsung memutarkan pulpen dan ujung pulpen itu tertuju ke ... Deidara XD

"Baiklah banci pi—" belum Pein selesai bicara, Deidara langsung deathglare ke Pein. Pein merinding ketakutan *masa si lider dikalahkan sama anggotanya/?*

"Oke, True or Dare?" tanya Pein.

"Dare aja, un," ucap Deidara.

"Khekhekhek ... Oke, kalau begitu, gue suruh lu ... berubah jadi perempuan!" ucap Pein sambil menahan ketawanya karena dia membayangkan Deidara menjadi perempuan.

"HAH?! YANG BENAR SAJA, UN! GUE, KAN, CO—" ucapan Deidara terputus ke ... ke ... berapa, yah? ._. *Readers: niat amat sih itungnya -_-*

"Tak boleh protes, Dei," ucap Sasori datar.

"Kurang asem, un," kesal Deidara sambil memasuki kamar.

"Gue mau bantu Dei!" girang Konan sambil mengikuti Deidara.

* * *

**JRENG!**

Deidara berubah drastis menjadi perempuan yang cantik! Gimana tidak, semua cowok (minus Deidara) pada terpesona sama Deidara karena kecantikannya. Muka Deidara sangat merah karena malu XD Konan hanya bisa tertawa melihat Deidara.

"Nah, Dei, elu yang putarin pulpennya," ucap Konan. Deidara langsung memutarkan pulpen lalu pulpen itu berhenti dan ujung pulpen tersebut tertuju ke ... Itachi!

"True or Dare?" tanya Deidara dengan tatapan tajam ke Itachi.

"T-True, aja, dah!"

"Baiklah, Uchiha Keriputan ..." ejek Deidara.

"Apa tadi yang elu bilang?!" marah Itachi dan mendadak matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan ._.

"1x marah, 1x kemungkinan besar gue akan beri elu yang aneh, un" ujar Deidara dengan nada datar.

'_Sialan ..._' bantin Itachi lalu mengnon-aktifkan Sharingannya.

"Gue kasih pertanyaan ke elu, un. Pilih Sasuke atau Shina, un? Jawab salah satunya! Gak boleh bilang 'atau'!" ucap Deidara.

"Kurang asem, lu, Dei!" kesal Itachi.

'_Sasuke itu otouto yang gue sangat sayang melebihi orang tua gue *durhaka!*. Kalau Shina itu pacar gue, dan cinta gue ke dia setara sama Sasuke. Aweh ... bingung pilihnya!' _bantin Itachi sambil berpikir.

"Ah! Sasuke! Eh, gak jadi, Shina aja! Eh ... tunggu dulu, Sasuke lah! Hmm ... gak jadi yang itu, Shina yang gue yang pilih! Eh, gak jadi lagi, Sasuke, Sasuke! Engg ... S-Shi—"

**PLAK!**

"Reseh, lu! Lama amat, sih! Nah, elu yang putarin pulpen lagi," ternyata, Pein menampar Itachi dengan sadisnya/? Itachi hanya bisa mengelus-elus pipinya yang habis ditampar XD Itachi langsung memutarkan pulpen lalu pulpen itu tertuju ke ... Kakuzu!

"Nah, Kakuzu ... pilih True or Dare?" tanya Itachi.

"True!" ucap Kakuzu dengan semangatnya/?

"Mantan pacar elu berapa?" okesip, nih pertanyaannya nge'anu' banget. Kakuzu menghitung mantan pacarnya lewat jarinya termasuk jari kakinya/?

"Ada ... 100.000!" jawab Kakuzu yang berhasil seluruh anggota Akatsuki (minus Kakuzu) pada pingsan ditempat.

"BEH, TUH MANTAN PACAR ATAU JUMLAH BULU KETEK ELU?!" tanya Hidan dengan histerisnya.

"Sebenarnya, sih, bukan mantan pacar ... tapi ... mantan uang gue! Disitu saya merasa kadang sedih! Hiks ..." curhat Kakuzu/? sambil menangis di pojokan. Seluruh anggota Akatsuki (minus Kakuzu) pada pingsan ditempat.

"Karena, Kakuzu lagi galau dipojokan, maka—"

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**_

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari sebuah HP.

"WEH, PUNYA SIAPA TUH HP?! RESEH AMAT LAGUNYA!" teriak Pein.

"HP gue tuh," ucap Sasori dengan muka datar lalu mengambil HP-nya. Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Sasori) pada sweatdrop ditempat. Sasori memegang HP-nya. Ternyata, Nana yang menelepon.

"Hal—"

"_Saosri! Eh, maksud gue Sasori! Tadi, elu ketemu Erika ditaman, kan?"_ tanya Nana dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Hooh, emang kenape?" ucap Sasori.

"_Kok, Erika belum pulang, sih? Padahal dah jam 12!_" ujar Nana.

"T-Tunggu dulu! E-Erika belum pulang? Masa sih, pas jam 9, dah pulang kok!" ucap Sasori heran.

"_Itu dia! Tadi dia bilang bakalan pulang jam 9, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang!" _

'_Tunggu ... tadi Tobi bilang Erika diculik ... jangan-jangan ...' _bantin Sasori.

"Ngg ... gue punya urusan lain, nih, Nan! Lain kali aja teleponnya. Dah," ucap Sasori lalu mematikan telepon dari Nana. Sasori langsung menuju ke ruangan rapat.

"Siapa yang telepon, Sas?" tanya Pein.

"Nana," singkat Sasori lalu kembali duduk.

"Emang ada apa sampe-sampe nelpon elu, Danna?" tanya Deidara.

"Katanya Erika belum pulang-pulang. Soalnya, dia bakalan pulang jam 9 sehabis jogging, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang," ujar Sasori sambil melirik Tobi. Tiba-tiba, Tobi sedikit kaget melihat Sasori meliriknya.

"Sasori-senpai! Tobi kan su—"

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.**_

"YA ALLAH, SASORI! HP ELU NOH! LAIN KALI GANTI SUARA DERINGNYA YEH! RESEH AMAT LAGUNYA," kaget Pein sambil memarahi Sasori.

"Iye!" Sasori langsung keluar dari ruangan rapat lalu mengambil HP-nya. Lagi-lagi, Nana menelpon Sasori.

"Ap—"

"_SASORI! E-ERIKANYA ... DICULIK ...!"_

...

...

...

'_Oh my god ...' _bantin Sasori tidak percaya.

"K-Kok ... bisa ...?"

"_Tadi, ada SMS dari seseorang. Katanya, Erika diculik. Kalo mau Erikanya dikembaliin, harus beri uang 1.000.000 yen! Jadi, gue telepon elu buat nolongin gue!" _ujar Nana.

'_OMG HELLO! 1.000.000 YEN?! MAU DAPAT UANG DARIMANA KALO JUMLAHNYA KEK GITU?!'_ bantin Sasori yang ingin banget pingsan ditempat.

"O-Oke, oke! Gue bakal kasih tau ke lainnya!" ucap Sasori lalu mematikan teleponnya. Ia langsung lari ke ruangan rapat dengan Slowmotion/? Yah kagaklah! XD

"Bro, bro!" panik Sasori sambil 'ngos-ngosan'/? padahal kamarnya dengan ruangan rapat dekat lho, gak sampe 1 meter pula -_-

"APE?" kompak anggota Akatsuki (minus Sasori)

"E-ERIKA ... DICULIK!"

"**HAH?!**" kaget anggota Akatsuki berjamaah.

Semua anggota Akatsuki langsung pingsan ditempat kecuali Sasori. Sasori hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka. ^_^

* * *

**TBC!**

**Author: Maaf yah kalo alur ceritanya dichapter ini ANCUR BANGET! Soalnya, Author gak mood banget kerjainnya/? Dan, sekali lagi maaf kalo garing banget, kesalahan, typo(s), gaje, dsb! Sekian, Jaa! Jangan lupa RnR! :)**

**ENJOY!**


	11. Nagato!

**Nistanya Akatsuki (Chapter 11)**

"**Nagato?!"**

**By NanRika**

**Naruto &amp; Akatsuki by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+ **

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, &amp; School-Life**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Garing, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, atau bla bla bla ...**

**Author: Hae minna-chwann ...! Gimana kabarnya? Sehat alhamdulillah yekan?! Alhamdulillah :v (?) Oh iya, Author mau ngasih tau tentang chapter 10. Alur cerita Chapter 10, Author hentikan dulu sementara. Dan, Chapter 11 alur ceritanya berubah lagi, jadi bukan lanjutan dari Chapter 10 yah (?) Soalnya ide di Chapter 10 hilang diotak Author ;;A;;**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong, maap kelamaan update yah! Soalnya Author sibuk akhir-akhir ini! Gomen minna-chwan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Di hari libur ini enaknya ngapain yah ...' _batin orang selaku Leader Akatsuki. Siapa lagi si muka bokep, Pein?

Terlihat ia sedang baring diatas sofa sambil menatap televisi yang ia nonton. Ditangan kanannya ada sebuah majalah 18+ sedangkan ditangan kirinya sedang mengelus-elus kucing yang entah darimana. Pein seperti orang penggangguran.

"Pein sedang apa lu disitu? Bending bantu gue bersih-bersih rumah," ucap cewek yang terkenal 'galak' di Akatsuki, Konan.

"Bosan, nih ... yayang~ bawahin minuman dong~~" Pein langsung memasang puppy eyes ke Konan. Tetapi, malahan Konan ilfeel melihat Pein.

"Ih! Ambil sendiri sana! Dasar pemalas!" Konan langsung memukul kepala Pein yang penuh dosa(?) lalu meninggalkan Pein sendiri.

"Hadeh, sakitnya!" ucap Pein sambil memegang kepalanya. Padahal tangannya masih megang majalah lho (?)

Pein langsung memasuki kamarnya lalu berkaca didepan cermin. Ia hanya menatap mukanya yang penuh pierching—menyeramkan.

"Aha! Gue punya ide!" tiba-tiba keluar lampu cemerlang dari kepala Pein (?)

* * *

**BEBERAPA KEMUDIAN ...**

"Akhirnya selesai juga ..." ucap Konan yang telah selesai membersihkan rumah. Konan berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil air putih untuk diminum (Iyalah, masa untuk kasih ke haji lulung?)

"Yayang Konan~~~"

Tiba-tiba, badan Konan berinding setelah seseorang memanggilnya. Konan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Pein. Tidak, Pein yang dilihat Konan sangat berbeda dengan Pein yang dulu (Kok berasa yodawg yah? :'v)

"P-Pein ...? I-Itu elu ...?" ucap Konan tidak percaya.

"Iyalah!" gimana tidak, Pein satu ini tidak memiliki pierching satupun dimukanya bahkan ditubuhnya(?)

"Mulai sekarang, nama gue bukan Pein. Sekarang nama gue Yahiko!" teriak Pein eh Yahiko (?)

Tiba-tiba semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya pada keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Ribut buanget sih! Ada apa i—" tiba-tiba ucapan Itachi terputus setelah melihat Pein alias Yahiko yang tanpa pierching satupun.

"Buset, dah, itu elu Pein ..?!" tanya Sasori untuk memastikan.

"Iya, dungzz. Sekarang, nama gue itu Yahiko bukan Pein,"

"Oh ... jadi nama senpai 'Yahiko bukan Pein'. Sip," ucap Tobi sambil mencatat dikertas dengan dodolnya.

"NAMA GUE YAHIKO DOANG, TOBI," teriak Pein aka Yahiko dengan kesal (?)

"Oh ... nama senpai 'Yahiko Doang'. Oh sip deh," ucap Tobi. Yahiko langsung tepuk jidat.

"Lupakan! Kalian semua mesti manggil gue Yahiko. Dan, jabatan gue masih tetap jadi Leader Akatsuki. Ingat itu ye!" ujar Yahiko.

"Sumpah, gue masih belum percaya itu elu, P-Pe .. in, un ..." ucap Deidara yang terlihat masih ragu-ragu kucing (?) (Emang ada?)

"Gak percaya gak apa-apa, kok. Asal, kalian mesti percaya kalo gue itu tampan nan cakep ..." pede Yahiko yang berhasil semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya pada pingsan ditempat kecuali Konan. Konan masih berdiri menatap Yahiko.

'_Dia benar-benar mirip seperti dulu ...'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK MODE: ON **

Oke, karena kita berada di zona flashback, kita akan melihat adegan 3 bocah dari Amegakure. Siapa lagi sih Yahiko, Konan, dan ... Nagato ... mantan anggota Akatsuki. Nagato keluar dari Akatsuki karena Nagato sakit hati melihat Yahiko dan Konan pada pacaran/?. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui kabar Nagato sekarang.

Di sebuah rumah yang lumayan kecil, terdapat 3 bocah tersebut.

"Konan! Makan siangnya sudah belum, neh?!" tanya Yahiko kelaparan.

"Sabar dikit napa! Kalo lapar, lu beli makanan diluar sono!" ucap Konan yang benar-benar kesal dengan Yahiko.

"Lu bego ato apa seh?! Diluar hujan! Jas hujan kita dipinjam sama Jiraiya-sensei pula!" ternyata, Jiraiya-sensei telah mengenal mereka sejak kecil.

"Sudah, woi, sudah! Lu pada rese amat seh jadi orang!" ucap Nagato pusing pala berbi (Huwat?!)

Dan, pertengkaran mereka masih berlanjut sampai Goku menjadi Hokage (Gak)

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga tumbuh remaja berumur 14 tahun. Dan, disinilah awal mula Akatsuki terbentuk. Saat Akatsuki terbentuk hanya ada Yahiko, Konan, Nagato, Zetsu, Sasori, Kakuzu, dan Itachi. Dulu ketuanya Nagato tapi yang menyusun strategi itu ... you know lah. Yang sudah nonton The Creation of Akatsuki pasti tau wks :v yup, si Tobi! Tapi, si Tobi ini belum termasuk jadi anggota Akatsuki. Tobi menyuruh Yahiko, Konan, dan Zetsu mencari orang-orang yatim piatu (re: nista) lalu setelah Nagato keluar, Yahiko mengganti namanya menjadi Pain lalu merubah dirinya dengan penuh pierching :v Sifat mesum Yahiko itu sudah ada sejak lahir lho, guyss~! (?)

Alasan Nagato keluar pasti kalian tau, yekan?! Yang tidak tau silahkan baca chapter ini dari awal lagi.

Alasannya adalah NAGATO SAKIT HATI KARENA MENGETAHUI YAHIKO DAN KONAN PACARAN. Wks. Dramatis yeh kek sinetron-sinetron gitu/?

Setelah semua anggota Akatsuki terkumpul, Jiraiya-sensei mendaftarkan mereka di **JRENG! **Konoha High School! Tapi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, dan Zetsu belum bisa didaftarkan karena mereka masih kelas 9/?

**DAN ... BEGITULAH CERITA AWAL MULA GENG AKATSUKI TERBENTUK (MENURUT ALUR CERITA NISTANYA AKATSUKI /?) **

**FLASHBACK MODE: OFF**

* * *

"Nagato ..." Konan memikirkan sosok teman seperjuangannya, Nagato. Tiba-tiba, semua anggota Akatsuki mendengar ucapan Konan tadi.

"N-N-Nagato ...?" kompak semua anggota Akatsuki (Minus Yahiko, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Tobi, dan Zetsu)

"Ah, laki-laki itu ..." ucap Yahiko sambil tersenyum kikuk dan memikirkan Nagato. Hanya Yahiko dan Konan yang merindukan Nagato.

"Oh, Nagato," singkat Tobi lalu meninggalkan semua anggota Akatsuki. Seperti kalian tahu, kan, sifat Tobi kalau dalam genre Canon :v

"Ggrr ..." Yahiko menunduk kepalanya lalu ... "YOSH! MULAI HARI INI MISI KITA ADALAH ..." teriak Yahiko semangat. Semua anggota Akatsuki pada kaget mendengar Yahiko.

"ADALAH ... MENCARI NAGATO UNTUK KEMBALI KE AKATSUKI ...!"

"Y-Yahiko ..." Konan menatap Yahiko dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Anggap saja ini adegan dramatis kek sinetron gitu lho :v

Di Konoha High School, pukul 07.00 bel berbunyi yang bertanda pelajaran pertama segara masuk. Di kelas 2-C terlihat sosok Jiraiya-sensei yang masuk ke kelas. Kelas yang tadinya ribut mendadak menjadi hening.

"Yosh, Ohayou murid-murid yang tertjintahhhh~~" seru Jiraiya sambil nyengir kuda/?

"Ohayou!" kompak murid 2-C yang terlihat semangat (padahal pada ngantuk semua tuh)

"Okey, hari ini kita akan berdatangan murid baru! Nak, silahkan masuk!" perintah Jiraiya-sensei yang menyuruh murid baru masuk ke kelas.

**TAP TAP TAP ...**

Murid baru itu telah masuk dan semua murid yang lainnya pada terkagum dengan murid baru. Gimana tidak, rambut merah—kulit putih mulus—memiliki aura misterius ... t-tunggu dulu kok kek Akashi Seijuuro? :v Oke, ini mulai absurd.

Siapa lagi si Nagato? Yang digosipkan memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Nagato/? Dan dia adalah teman seperjuang Yahiko dan Konan.

"Namaku Nagato. Salam kenal," ucap Nagato lalu membungkuk agar terlihat sopan/?

"N-NAGATO ...?! IS DAT YU ...?!" teriak Yahiko dan Konan pada kaget melihat Nagato. Nagato langsung menoleh dengan kecehnya ke kedua orang tersebut. (ahay)

"NU! AI YEM ES ... SUKIMAN...!" seru Nagato sambil pose sekseh /eh.

**KRIK ...**

**KRIK ...**

**KRIK ...**

"SUKIJAN..."

"SUCIMAN..."

"SUKI—PLAKK ...!"

"UDEH WOI! LU MAU GUE MASUKKIN KE DAFTAR NOMINASI 'MURID PALING TER-KORBAN IKLAN YANG MUKANYA SEPERTI TAI'?!" ngancam Jiraiya yang gak tahan ngeliat muridnya pada korban iklan.

Ancaman Jiraiya berhasil membuat semua murid pada tenang bagaikan peserta Ujian Nasional (?).

"Nagato, silahkan pilih tempat yang kosong. Mau dibawah tanah, diatas atap, dibawah rok perempuan juga boleh," ucap Jiraiya minta ditusbol.

"... ah, baiklah ..." jawab Nagato sweatdrop lalu duduk disamping Yahiko dan Konan. Struktur kelasnya seperti di Kelas Akademi yah, jadi ada 3 orang 1 meja/?

* * *

**DI KANTIN**

"APA?! ADA NAGATO DI KELAS LU?!" kompak Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, dan Zetsu sambil berteriak didepan Yahiko dan Konan.

"Iyo!" jawab Yahiko sedikit kesal dengan teriakan maut mereka/?

"Jadi, intinya misi pencarian Nagato sukses gitu?" tanya Tobi datar. Kalo diliat-diliat sifat Tobi kek cuek, gak ribut manggil 'SENPAI! SENPAI!" gitu.

"Tentu belom dong! Memang sih Nagato sudah ditemukan tapi dia belum masuk ke Akatsuki, kan," ujar Yahiko. Tiba-tiba, muncul Nagato lewat disamping mereka. Tetapi, saat Yahiko menyapanya, Nagato mengabaikannya atau gak ... Nagato budeg'.

"Buset, tuh orang cuek ato telinganya rusak kali yeh?" ucap Hidan.

"Mungkin dia lagi mikirin uang kali yeh ..." ucap Kakuzu ngaco.

"Itu mah elu yang selalu mikirin uang buat dikorupsiin," jawab Hidan yang ngebuka aib Kakuzu :v

"BUSET! TAU AJA LU NDRO!" teriak Kakuzu dengan cakepnya (Author: *muntah pelangi*)

"GUE KAN PACAR LU BRO!"

**KRIK ...**

**KRIK ...**

**KRIK ...**

**WAT DE ...**

"ASTAGHOLL ...! TERNYATA LU YAOI-AN YEH?! YANG UKE SIAPE? YANG SEME SIAPE?!" kompak Itachi sama Kisame pada kaget berjamaah. Tanda-tanda jodoh, readers.

"LU BERDUA KELEUS YANG YAOI! FUJOSHI AJA BILANG!" kompak Hidan sama Kakuzu.

Okesip. Perang Antar Yaoi Ketiga dimulai. /hah/

"GOSIP WOI GOSIP! ITU MAH KARANGAN FUJOSHI, NYET!"

"GOSIP NDASMU! JELAS-JELAS GUE AJA DAPET FOTO DARI FUJOSHI!"

"NJIR! EDITAN DARI FUJOSHI ITU NYET! FOTO AJA LU CAYA!"

"EMANG GUE CA—"

**PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!**

"Lu berempat tenang-tenang cobak! Atau gue mau laporin ke guru BK, hah?!" ancam Konan yang daritadi ngeluarin aura monster /?

"AMPUN TANTE KONAN AMPUN!" lalu Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, dan Kakuzu langsung sungkem kepada Konan. Kok, Author berasa kek Ibu—Anak yeh :v berarti Ayahnya Yahiko dong? /yah/

"Ah, Pein-senpai ...!" tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan dari kelas ... 1-A kali yeh ... yang berteriak memanggil Yahiko

"A-Ah ... namaku Yahiko ..." ucap Yahiko sambil senyum kikuk.

"Ah, Yahiko-senpai ... sebentar pulang temani aku ke perpustakaan, yah?" tawar perempuan itu dan tidak sadar dideathglare oleh Konan. Hanya Yahiko yang sadar :v

"O-O-Oke ..." jawab Yahiko terbata-bata. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar lalu berterima kasih kepada Yahiko.

Bel bertanda pulang telah berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, semua murid telah keluar dari kelas tercintah masing-masing.

"Bro, lu duluan aje yeh. Gue ada urusan penting, nih! Dah!" sapa Yahiko lalu berlari ke perpustakaan.

"Urusan apa lagi dia ..." ucap Itachi penasaran.

"Buset, si Yahiko keselek apa sampe-sampe ada urusan penting!" ucap Deidara heran.

* * *

**DI PERPUSTAKAAN**

**TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...**

Yahiko mengetuk pintu perpustakaan dan melihat perempuan yang sedang duduk menatap luar jendela. Perempuan itu kaget melihat Yahiko saat mengetuk pintu perpustakaan.

"Ah, Pein—ah maksudku Yahiko-senpai!" perempuan itu memasang senyum manis dimukanya.

"Nngg ... ada apa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ah, iya ... a-ano ... y-yahiko-senpai ..." muka perempuan itu sedikit blushing.

"... a-aku ... mencintaimu! J-Jadilah pasanganku ...!" ucap perempuan itu lalu membungkuk.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Yahiko kaget lalu menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu berdiri tegak lagi.

"Gomen, yah, tapi aku ... sudah punya. Sekali lagi maaf!" ucap Yahiko sambil nyengir selebar mungkin. Perempuan itu kaget lalu tersenyum tipis padahal hatinya seperti ditusuk 1000 pisau (Kebayang aja gimana kalo tubuhnya ditusuk 1000 pisau :'v)

"Oh, begitu, yah ... baiklah ..." ucap perempuan itu lalu langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan tersebut. Yahiko hanya memandang heran.

Saat perempuan keluar, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang yang ternyata Nagato.

"Ah, g-gomennasai ...!" seru perempuan kepada Nagato.

"Daijoubu ..." jawab Nagato sambil menatap muka perempuan itu. Perempuan itu meninggalkan Nagato tetapi Nagato menahan tangannya.

"S-Siapa namamu ...?" tanya Nagato.

"Namaku? Namaku adalah Yukako Tsukihiko dari kelas 1-C, panggil saja Yuka," jawab perempuan yang bernama Yuka itu.

"Oh ... namaku Nagato kelas 2-C, yoroshiku!" Nagato langsung mengulurkan tangannya lalu bersenyum kepadanya.

"Y-Y-Yoroshiku ..." Yuka menjabat tangan Nagato. Tiba-tiba, muka Yuka memerah menatap muka Nagato tersenyum.

'_Dia sangat tam...'_

"WOI NAGATO! LU—" tiba-tiba ucapan Yahiko terpotong setelah melihat adegan menjabat tangan tadi (?)

"AH, CIE! SO SWITTT CIEE! JANGAN LUPA PEJE, BRO!" goda Yahiko yang bermaksud bercanda.

"Y-Y-Yahiko-senpai ...!" muka Yuka memerah seperti tomat yang matang.

"Anjir lu, Yahiko ..." ucap Nagato sambil deathglare kepada Yahiko.

"Ups! Keknya ada yang marah nieh!" Yahiko langsung lari ke arah entah kemana (?) dan Nagato mengejar Yahiko ke arah entah kemana juga wks :v

Dan, mungkinkah bakalan ada love story lagi ...? /eaa

* * *

**TBC!**

**Author: Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 11 (?) Ahay! Ngomong-ngomong disini chapter banyak banget yang berubah yeh :v Mari kita sebutin satu-satu yuk readers (?)**

**\- Pein mendadak berubah menjadi Yahiko yang tanpa pierching sama sekali (?) Tapi sifat MESUM-nya masih ada didalam hati :v EEAAA  
**

**\- Sifat Tobi mendadak berubah kek pas ngaku Uchiha Madara gitu (?)**

**\- Nagato muncul ...! *-***

**\- Ada OC baru buatan Author yaitu Yukako Tsukihiko ...! *-* Yang Insya Allah bakal dipairkan dengan ... rahasia dungs wks! :v**

**Kalau begitu, sekian yah! Maaf kalau garing, gaje, dan typo! Jangan lupa review dengan kata-kata yang manis bagaikan gula eapz! Sekian, BHYE! **

**ENJOY**


	12. Notification Nistanya Akatsuki

_Konnichiwa, minna-san~!_

Kembali dengan NanRika dalam FF 'Nistanya Akatsuki'

Oke, oke.

Setelah kurang lebih satu tahun, Author belum _update_ FF ini. Alasannya, sih, ya pasti ada kesibukkan di _Real Life._ Selain itu... Author juga gak punya ide buat lanjutin FF 'Nistanya Akatsuki'.

Terus Author kepikiran untuk tidak melanjutin FF ini. Sampai kapan? Selama-lamanya mungkin.

Tapi entahlah. Itu rencana doang kok. Belum tentu gak di lanjutin.

Jadi... ya... buat pembaca setia FF 'Nistanya Akatsuki'... selamat menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. Karena Author gak bakalan janji untuk lanjutin (?).

Dan mungkin, ya, mungkin, Author lanjutin FF ini.

_So, _maafin Author, ya, _guys. _Maafin jika ada kesalahan atau kelemahan apapun dari FF 'Nistanya Akatsuki'.

Yup. Sekian dari Author! _Arigatou!_


End file.
